Regresando A Ti
by Luna-es 2012
Summary: Coincidencia. Destino ¿Realmente existe lo imposible? Él no creía en el amor y se prometió que jamás se enamoraría, pero todo cambió cuando la vio por primera vez en esa noche de luna oculta, en esa ráfaga de cristales líquidos, en ese misterioso kimono, ella… se había vuelto su todo. [GEISHAS] [LEMON]
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola chicas! Quisiera compartirles un nuevo proyecto que me estoy planteando seriamente en hacerlo, aunque no quiero emocionarme tan rápido, ya que tengo DOS historias en juego, aunque si mi gran amigo INSPIRACIÓN hace de las suyas, pues no me quedará de otra. Espero sus comentarios y ojalá les guste esta pequeña introducción y se den una idea de cuál es el tema de esta enternecedora historia. **

**St_Jonas**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Un mundo espectacular, lleno de sucesos que no todos los días se pueden contar, kimonos de seda cubriendo la desnudez, fragancias hipnóticas de la noche, diálogos poco convencionales pero muy agradables. El sueño útopico de cualquier mujer y la fantasía más anhelada del hombre._

_En este relato, nos acompañaran muchas emociones como la traición, la tristeza, la amistad, la valentía, el enojo, los celos, la impotencia, la felicidad y la decepción, pero sobre ellos siempre brillará el más importante de todos: el amor._

_La historia no es de hace cientos de años, sino de hoy en día, en la actualidad... ¿cómo viven ellas?, ¿quiénes son? Personajes disfrazados cuando sale el Sol y muestran su verdadera naturaleza a la luz de la Luna._

_En la ciudad de Kioto, el barrio olvidado de __Miyagawachō será nuestro punto de partida, un lugar repleto de templos y bares, de misterios y flores, de encantos y recuerdos; pero al caer el atardecer, conoceremos a los individuos que, con el pasar de los días, descubrirán lo hermoso que es amar, incluso después de haber sobrellevado tantos obstáculos solos y juntos al mismo tiempo para así preguntarse si realmente existe el destino._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Yo se que adivinaron, y lo leeré en el review que den. Las quiero mucho niñas. XOXO.**

**Y por si las dudas, sí, será de geishas.**


	2. El Encuentro

La luz de la habitación aturdía sus pupilas y el olor a sake adulterado ofendía su nariz. Se quejó a lo bajo intentando evitar que su socio lo escuchara y le diera un sermón por aguafiestas. Era lo menos que necesitaba, pero como de costumbre, falló.

-¿Ya te estas aburriendo? –

-No molestes – sentenció fatigado – sabes que no me gustan estos lugares –

Como siempre, su amigo de años halagando la pseudo-belleza de las mujeres, porque ellas no eran en lo absoluto hermosas, lo único que hacían era cubrir sus imperfecciones con ese polvo blanco.

Su compañero posó cada brazo alrededor de los hombros de las chiquillas a sus costados, sirviéndole té y riéndose de sus malas bromas. El muchacho se dio cuenta del pesimismo de su compañero y su cara de rechazo hacia una cortesana que deseaba hacerle compañía.

Disimuladamente se acercó a él, siseándole al oído.

-Eres peor que una mujer en su período – aseguró frustrado

No le hizo caso, se mofó por la burla y le contestó que él era el menos indicado para decirle cómo tenía que comportarse. Sus ojos no veían _maikos_, sino prostitutas acortejando y dejándose tocar, parecían animales en celo, oliendo y comparando quién era el mejor de todos los cerdos que estaban presentes. Una de las tantas reuniones de "placer" entre los empleados de la empresa textil.

Podía ver claramente todas las artimañas. Una joven posaba su mano en un pecho varonil mientras el hombre deslizaba su brazo por su cadera; otra había rodeado a un sujeto por el cuello al tiempo que le murmuraba al oído palabras que provocaban una sonrisa pervertida en el macho; y una más, sentada en el regazo del gerente barbón, depositándole besos alcoholizados en ese cuello arrugado.

Naturalmente, se sintió asqueado y quiso tomar aire, vaya que necesitaba retirarse de ese lugar.

-Voy a salir por un momento – le avisó tocándole el hombro a su socio

-¿Me vas a dejar aquí? –

-No me tientes – advirtió levantándose

Tomó sus zapatos y se los volvió a poner, dispuesto a respirar oxígeno de verdad. Al correr la puerta, percibió una brisa de humedad, seguramente iba a llover.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡Kagome! – exclamó una señora de gran edad - ¡Kagome! –

La chiquilla apenas y con ayuda de una sirvienta estaba terminando de atarse el _obi_ y acomodarse el prendedor del cabello. Sí que era difícil.

Estaba nerviosa, desesperada y feliz, no podía creer que hoy sería _su_ noche. Ya no podía aguardar más, deseaba verlo pronto y estar de nuevo entre sus brazos, aún podía recordar su suave voz.

– FLASHBACK –

La abrazó dulcemente, sintiendo como ese aroma de jazmín y de cereza lo entorpecía, lo enloquecía, ansiaba besarla fervientemente y tocarla como noches anteriores había soñado.

-¿Estas segura de esto? –

-Yo… bueno… -

Estaba más que claro que no estaba lista, y por ello, haría lo imposible por hacerla sentirse en la gloria, jamás se atrevería a lastimarla, y si ella le pedía que se detuviera lo haría.

-Lo que más anhelo… es ser tu _danna_ Kagome – confesó susurrándole al oído en un tono abrasador, acercándola más a él

-Joven Kouga – murmuró hirviendo de pudor – mis sentimientos por usted… -

-No quiero otra mujer que no seas tú – señaló alejando su rostro del cuello para verla a esos encantadores ojos – mi corazón late sólo por ti –

Quería llorar de la alegría, sabía que hablaba con sinceridad, jamás podrá olvidar cuando lo conoció años atrás en esa fiesta de primavera, compartiendo el té, regalándole miradas azules y sonrisas caballerosas. Era un príncipe, y sólo para ella.

-Yo siempre he sido suya – declaró levantando la mirada, trazándose en su rostro una tierna sonrisa

Llevaba meses y semanas soportando el anhelo de juntar sus labios con los suyos, y tal parece que el momento se les adelantaba; las respiraciones se agitaban y los latidos sonaban a un solo compás. Quería perderse en esa boca de inocencia, y justo iba a saborear la dulzura de ellos cuando su móvil empezó a sonar.

Lanzó una maldición en su cabeza y delicadamente se separó de ella, quien al parecer esperaba lo mismo que él.

-¿Diga? – habló en un tono de lo más cortés posible

-¿Tan ansioso estas por follar? –

Reprimió las ganas de insultar a su amigo y expresar vocablos que no iban de acorde con su amada. Respiró profundo y carraspeó un poco su garganta.

-¿Qué necesitas? – interpeló en un tono cabreado

-Hay un problema con la demanda que hicimos a la empresa "Ryu" –

-¿Es importante? –

-¿Quieres perder tu licencia de abogado? –

Soltó un suspiro, volteó a ver a Kagome quien lo miraba sin comprender qué sucedía y se sintió acorralado. Perdió su vista en el techo y volvió a suspirar.

-Dame un segundo – dijo para así alejar su celular

-Y contando – aclaró la voz del otro lado de la línea y colgó

La chica no sabía que pasaba por la mente del apuesto hombre de cabello negro, y por su mirada contrariada y triste se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal.

-¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó preocupada

-Debo ir a la oficina – comunicó guardando su teléfono en el saco

-Oh… - murmuró con una voz ahogada – entiendo – señaló y le dio la espalda, queriendo evitar que viera sus tímidas lágrimas

-Kagome, serán unos minutos, lo juro –

-Descuida, tienes que irte – mencionó amablemente, entrelazando sus pequeñas manos – deben de estar esperándote –

Sabía que podía confiar en ella, pero el dejarla sola lo alteraba, desde que la vio por primera vez supo que alguien como ella debía ser atesorada, protegida… y amada.

Escuchó los pasos firmes de él detrás suyo y la batalla en su interior por contener el llanto la estaba perdiendo. Pasó rápidamente sus dedos por sus ojos y respiró hondo, queriendo calmar su pulso acelerado y un hipo que amenazaba con salir.

Sintió sus manos fuertes en sus hombros así como su exhalación cerca de su nuca.

-¿Esperarás por mi? –

No supo cómo ni por qué, pero esas tres palabras fueron suficientes para hacer lo que se había planteado antes. Se giró hacia él y lo besó, olvidándose de las reglas de su mundo y sobretodo del tiempo.

¡Por Buda! Sus labios eran tan carnosos, sutiles, adictivos… y principiantes, el que le haya obsequiado su primer beso sin duda era un privilegio, un honor. Rodeó con cuidado su cintura mientras seguía embriagándose de ella. Su cuerpo sentía calor, ardía, sus músculos se tensaron y su mente le gritaba que le hiciera el amor, pero no podía, y mucho menos aprovecharse de su pureza.

Rendido, rompió con aquel beso, observando con detalle los ojos dilatados de ella así como sus mejillas sonrojadas. Definitivamente si permanecía un minuto más, ni él mismo sabría de lo que sería capaz de hacerle.

Se alejó de ella y cogió su gabardina dispuesto a salir, se detuvo para verla una vez más antes de irse, ella le sonreía abiertamente, afable e inocente. A pesar de que ser mayor de edad, no perdía ese encanto.

-Te amo – dijo embelesado, cautivado por su futura esposa y así abrir la puerta e irse

– FIN DEL FLASHBACK –

Aquella confesión no dejaba de repetirse en su mente, ¡la amaba y solamente a ella! Volvió a sonreír y abandonó su habitación.

La puesta de Sol ya se asomaba y muy pronto el anochecer la alcanzaría si no se apresuraba a llegar a la residencia de su querido. Se regañó por alucinar toda la tarde ese prófugo beso entre él y ella, el sólo recordarlo la hacía perder la cabeza. Si llegaba tarde, seguro Kouga pensaría mal de ella, así que relajó y en la entrada se puso sus zuecos negros.

-Anciana Kaede, ya me voy –

-Parece que va a llover en cualquier momento – aconsejó sabiamente al despedirla, entregándole una sombrilla – procura no coger un resfriado –

Complacida por su atención, hace una reverencia a su madre y sale de la _okiya_ y para suerte suya, empezaron a caer pequeñas y graciosas gotas de agua, seguramente en cualquier momento la lluvia iba a hacerse presente. Afortunadamente, antes de abrir su sombrilla, un hombre llevando un carruaje vacío se acercaba, ella le hizo unas señas y éste entendió el mensaje, llevándola a bordo y dejarse guiar por ella.

-Minato Mirai, por favor –

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Esos bastardos –

Tomó una taza de café doblemente cargado, simplemente no podía ser, sería la primera vez en su vida que él perdiera un caso, y eso, eso no lo permitiría. Le costó conseguir su prestigio y credibilidad, no iba a dejar que unos mercenarios se salieran con la suya.

-Ya dieron el primer golpe señor –

Era la quinta vez que leía la demanda, era estúpido, ¡¿cómo se les ocurría difamarlo a él?, ¡¿al mismo Kouga Soun? Una falacia, una completa blasfemia a su persona.

-¿Qué haremos entonces? – cuestionó estresado – quieren hundirlo –

No se la creía, esos foto montajes de él bebiendo en bares rodeado de exóticas mujeres, recibiendo maletines con fuertes cantidades de dinero, ¡era una sucia mentira!

-Si quieren jugar con fuego – dijo calculador – terminarán hechos cenizas –

Empezó a hacer llamadas internacionales, buscando el apoyo de todos sus conocidos y a contactar despachos con las que ya había trabajado, pidiéndoles que le reconocieran y que le ayudaran. Ninguno se le negó y sonrió victorioso.

Agradeció a su asistente que le sirviera café más de una vez y terminaron lo último para contraatacar la inútil demanda, pronto iba a desenmascarar a esa ambiciosa compañía; se lamentarían por haberse metido con él.

Pensó que no le daría tiempo de acabar, aunque se sintió satisfecho al redactar los últimos puntos de su defensa, imprimiendo así las hojas y guardarlas en un fólder dentro de su portafolio. Ya todo estaba hecho. Se despidió de colaborador quien le empezó a gritar obscenidades por el _asunto_ de la _maiko_. Colérico y a punto de asesinarlo, se limitó a hacerle una seña ofensiva y lo ignoró, saliendo de los edificios.

Llegando al estacionamiento, se subió a su coche sin encenderlo, independientemente de las idioteces que le había dicho Hakaku, tenía razón, y esta noche sería la más memorable de todas. Vio de reojo su reloj y si no se apuraba probablemente Kagome llegaría antes que él, así que dejó de divagar y prendió su automóvil, encaminándose hacia su hogar.

Fue así como una ruidosa noche se decidió aparecer, cayendo del cielo grandes chispas de agua, y a pesar de la iluminación en las calles, el frío de la oscuridad y la silenciosa niebla no amparaban la seguridad del conductor.

Las angostas calles y los baches hondos de Goshoyamacho hacían el recorrido peligroso, pero eso no le importaba, tenía que llegar a tiempo, tenía que correr, tenía que verla.

Y sucedió lo peor que se pudo imaginar, no se percató de los tenues faros y un sonoro golpe del lado de su puerta lastimó su dorso, sus piernas y su cabeza. No oía nada, todo se volvía confuso, borroso. El vidrio de la ventana estaba hecho pedazos y la lluvia carcomía su piel como si fuera azufre. Se sentía débil y su respiración se volvía lenta, siendo incapaz de inhalar más aire. Entreabrió con pesadez sus ojos y pudo divisar una sombra, no sabía quién era y mucho menos le interesaba; sólo una persona era la dueña de sus pensamientos y su corazón, la cual se materializaba en su mente, lozana y divina, sonriéndole mientras al fondo veía una luz blanca, cálida.

Con dolor, sonrió mientras su cuerpo se entumía y sus párpados se cerraban, musitando un nombre antes de perder el conocimiento y la vida.

-Kagome –

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ese mocoso sí que era un malagradecido, pero no era el momento para quejarse, al menos la había dejado relativamente cerca de la casa.

Se quedó por unos minutos debajo de un tejado y abrió su parasol, evitando que su kimono se mojara, tal parecía que las nubes no se disiparían. Suspiró agobiada y con su mejor cara, empezó a caminar hacia su destino.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

La reunión aún no terminaba y su amigo ni siquiera había salido a acompañarlo, no es que hubiera preferido estar solo, pero al menos ese degenerado debió de haberle preguntado si ya quería irse.

-Esta la vas a pagar caro Miroku –

Una insignificante migraña se animaba a arruinarle todavía más la noche y sin pensarlo dos veces, empezó a revisar sus bolsillos y fumar un poco de cáncer. Al palpar la cajetilla sonrió para sí y la sacó rápido, pero para seguir sintiéndose exasperado, unas monedas salieron volando, cayendo en la diminuta banqueta y otras esparciéndose en el cemento mojado.

-Maldición –

De haber sido que hoy sería un mal día, se habría quedado en su departamento sin que nadie lo molestara. Sin opción alguna, se retiró del techo que lo cubría de la lluvia y su figura comenzó a empaparse, divisando con la pésima luz los yenes y se agachó para tomarlos.

A lo lejos, creyó escuchar unas sigilosas pisadas, pero el aguacero era demasiado tenaz y sintió el inmaculado frío atravesar sus huesos con ayuda del rebelde viento.

Más al centro de la intransitable vía se encontraba la última moneda, se rió a lo bajo por su inminente búsqueda y antes de que sus manos la recogieran, unos finos zuecos estaban enfrente suyo. Alzó la mirada sin importarle la fastuosa lluvia que bañara su rostro y vio un perfil perfecto, bello y fascinante. El kimono blanco con trazos que parecían de tinta, de flores azules y doradas que realzaban su oculto cuerpo y una mirada de chocolate que podía quemar el alma. Esa mujer lo observaba serenamente y el muy inútil no podía articular nada, sintiéndose mudo, completamente estupefacto por la deidad que tenía ante sus ojos.

No podía moverse y vio como ella se agachaba, intacta de agua gracias al paraguas, pero terminó mojando sus finos dedos para coger la última moneda. La misteriosa dama se enderezó elegantemente y le imitó el joven que aún se hallaba absorto por ese ángel que estaba delante de él.

-Me parece que esto le pertenece – dijo con un timbre solemne, fresco, como el rocío de las flores en primavera, deleitándolo

Sin estar consciente de las reacciones de su cuerpo, extendió su mano y recibió ese detestable pedazo de metal que se le conoce como "dinero", alcanzando a rozar su gruesa mano con la de ella, endeble y sedosa. Un inesperado hormigueo lo recorrió por completo, convirtiendo su boca en un candado, ¡¿por qué diablos no podía decir nada? Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para siquiera mover sus labios.

-Gra-gra… gracias – tartamudeó, sintiéndose como un imbécil

Ahora una ola de electricidad lo turbaba al ver una humilde sonrisa en ella. No se preocupó por el chubasco ni por amanecer al día siguiente con una fiebre y estar en cama todo el día, es como si al estar con ella, todo lo que nunca llegó a creer, pensar y hacer, lo empezara a reconsiderar.

Bajó su mirada hacia la moneda como si fuera su conexión a la tierra de los vivos y levantó nuevamente su vista y ni se fijó cuando comenzó a alejarse de él, caminando en otra dirección.

-Espera… –

La chica se giró pausadamente e hizo una leve inclinación, se despedía, esa hermosa mujer se iba de su lado. Quizá, quizá… ya no la volvería a ver, y ante ese idea egoísta, tuvo la sensación de querer aferrarse a ella y no soltarla.

-¡Espera, por favor! – exclamó desesperado

Sus pasos eran torpes y resbaladizos, desplomándose en el pavimento. Se irguió velozmente incluso después de haber caído sobre sus codos y rodillas y avanzó lo mejor que pudo hasta la esquina, queriendo encontrarla y preguntarle quién era, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ella… había desaparecido.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**¡Konnichiwa! Bueno, he aquí el primer capítulo, ojalá y les haya gustado, lo empecé hoy y lo acabo de terminar, definitivamente hice tiempo récord. **

**Me gusta como cambio las cosas, los personajes y todo, ahora parece que me voy a enviciar con esta historia jajaja xD.**

**Un saludo grandísimo a todas las que leen este fic. Esperen la continuación.**

**P.D. El nombre Goshoyamacho realmente existe, no estoy segura de que sea, pero en este capítulo lo mencionó como un pequeño barrio, cerca del "despacho" de Kouga. En cambio, Minato Mirai es una zona urbana, lo busqué en imágenes de google y salían edificios modernos, he ahí la "vivienda" del ahora difunto abogado… )':**

**Las quiero mucho. XOXO.**

**Luna-es2012**


	3. Secretos

"_¡Oh, que venga un hechicero que pueda hallarla y por cualquier precio decirme dónde mora su espíritu!" –página 52_

**zxzxzxzxzxzxzxz**

-Por favor, déjeme hablar con ella –

-Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo hacer eso – aseveró la anciana, viéndolo al borde de la puerta que permitía dar entrada a la _okiya_

Después de aquella noche, su nombre se hizo sonar en el _Hanamachi_, y a pesar de que procuró esconderse de la vista de todos y desatender toda clase de cotilleos y entrevistas_,_ centenares de caballeros la buscaron intentando acortejarla, enviándole perfumes de flores, maquillaje, zuecos de diferentes diseños, prendedores y joyas, pero ella no los aceptaba, dejando los regalos afuera de la casa.

Al presentarse esta clase de inconvenientes, pidió amablemente a todas las madres de diferentes _okiyas_ que cesaran los rumores de ella, prometiéndoles que se retiraría por un tiempo. Las señoras estaban encantadas con su decisión y en los últimos tres años no se había oído nada sobre la antes _maiko_ Higurashi. Aunado a esto, concordó junto con su señora a contactar una pequeña firma de constructores pidiéndoles que levantarán unas rejas en las ventanas, evitando que cualquiera pudiera irrumpir su morada, complementando la pequeña remodelación con una puerta de hierro que sirviera como protección a la entrada de su vivienda, ya que si alguien quisiera pasar, primero tendrían que abrirle y entonces podría entrar libremente a los pasillos.

-Sólo quiero verla, se lo imploro – rogó desesperado, aferrándose a los barrotes delgados

-Cuántas veces tengo que repetirle, ella ya no –

-¿Quién es, madre? – cuestionó amablemente sin perder un timbre de frialdad

Kaede agachó la cabeza, temiéndose la peor de las reacciones de su amada niña. Se hizo a un lado y dejó que viera al imprudente sujeto que la llamaba; mirándola.

-Así que es verdad – dijo fascinado, admirando a la mujer

-¿De qué esta hablando? –

-Su belleza infinita – contestó sintiendo que le faltaba el aire, tiñendo sus ojos con malas intenciones

Soltó una encantadora risa sin perder de vista al hombre de cabello color miel. Sigilosa, caminó hacia él, notando la excitación del individuo con cada paso que daba. Al estar cerca de la puerta, entrecerró sus ojos mientras su sonrisa se borraba y su semblante cambió radicalmente a uno turbio.

-Ahora que lo ha comprobado, retírese – ordenó al tiempo que hacía una reverencia y se giraba sobre sus talones, dándole la espalda

-No me iré hasta que escuche lo que tengo que decir – pidió suplicante y antes de que se alejará, la prensó por la yukata

¿Cómo se atrevía?, ¿cómo podía ser tan osado en plena luz del día?, pero la pregunta que más perturbaba su mente era, ¿cómo sabía de ella? Alzó sutilmente su brazo y con sus elegantes dedos acarició la rugosa piel del no invitado, sintiendo que se ablandaba su agarre y aprovechó ese momento para soltarse.

-¿Tiene idea de lo que acaba de hacer? –

Aquel hombre no le prestó atención porque empezó a oler el lugar donde ella lo había tocado, ahogando su nariz con ese veneno dulce y exquisito.

-Deliciosa, usted es una diosa – farfulló divagando sobre sus propios pensamientos, recorriéndola de pies a cabeza, penetrándola con una mirada oscura - ¡quiero que seas mía! –

La joven, sintiendo nada más que repugnancia por ese extraño estuvo a punto de maldecirlo, pero afortunadamente, unos guardianes pasaron cerca y se posaron detrás del desconocido, imaginando cuál era el problema.

-Disculpe, ¿conoce a este hombre? – preguntó una voz ronca y seria, sumamente protectora

-¿Acaso la esta molestando? -

Suspiró y su actitud volvió a ser noble, refrescante, sonriéndoles abiertamente a aquellos hombres de buena voluntad, en cambio, ese cerdo malvado tragó saliva y soltó un grito al voltearse y encarar a dos corpulentos individuos.

-No – señaló observándolo detenidamente, haciéndole ver que no lograría lo que fuera que tramara – sólo vino a pedir indicaciones, pero ya esta por irse -

Ni siquiera regresó su mirada a verla pues había salido corriendo de allí lo más fuerte que sus piernas le permitían, desapareciendo de la vista.

-Seguramente era un extranjero – aseguró y volteó a ver a la encantadora mujer – señorita Kagome, usted tan deslumbrante como siempre -

-Señor Hisao, un placer verlo – saludó cortésmente – le agradezco por habernos ayudado a deshacernos de ese forastero -

-No es nada, sabe que siempre puede contar con nosotros, ¿verdad Jinenji? –

-Sí… – dijo tímidamente el gran chico de tiernos ojos azul cielo

-Bueno, ya que están aquí, ¿por qué no pasan por una taza de té? – invitó afable Kaede, quitándole el candado a la puerta y abriéndoles

-¿Se puede? – interpeló divertido, cruzando el portillo junto con su hijo

-Claro que sí, por favor, pasen –

Una vez dentro, la señora volvió a cerrar el portillo mientras la joven los guiaba a la sala, pidiéndoles que se sintieran como en casa. Ella y su madre llevaron dulces y té verde a la mesa para perder horas en pláticas que provocaban risas y un ambiente de familia.

La joven se levantó primero excusando que se sentía cansada y que iba a su habitación queriendo despejar su mente.

El olor a crisantemo se podía percibir en los pasillos de su pequeño hogar y antes de llegar a las pesadas escaleras, pasó por el jardín y prefirió aventurarse en él, sintiendo la humedad y el olor a tierra bajo sus pies.

Miró al cielo, cerrando sus párpados ligeramente a causa del Sol. Cálido y lleno de vida; agachó su cabeza e inesperadamente unos fugaces recuerdos se asomaron a su cabeza, infiltrándose en su memoria un joven que jamás volvió a ver.

**zxzxzxzxzxzxzxz**

El otoño en este año se veía sublime, los colores alusivos al fuego colgando de las ramas eran mecidos por el viento. Y desde una modesta ventana, un hombre miraba hacia el horizonte, quizá más allá del monte Fuji.

-Joven Taisho –

La voz que lo llamaba le resultaba familiar, giró su cabeza y notó que era el vocero de la mano de obra. Se mofó sutilmente al pensar que él tuvo ese puesto y ahora ocupaba el título de vicepresidente en la compañía textil. Notó la arrugada frente del señor y como el sudor se marcaba en las mangas de su camisa, a decir verdad, ese viejo sí que trabajaba.

-Dígame Totousai, ¿qué sucede? – interpeló despegándose del cristal y tomar asiento en su escritorio

-Mis hombres han estado hablando de un aumento en el salario – dijo con un ligero nervio en su voz

Enarcó una ceja al oír aquella petición, no se le hacía extraño ya que llevaban alrededor de siete años con la misma suma aquel sector de empleados, inclusive él mismo había pensado en sugerirlo. Cerró delicadamente su agenda y prestó atención a todo lo que le dijera el veterano.

-¿Ya lo discutió con el director administrativo? –

-He intentando hablar con él en muchas ocasiones – señaló sinceramente – pero siempre me dice que vaya a verlo al día siguiente –

-¿Y ya fue hoy nuevamente a verlo? –

-¡Por supuesto que sí! – exclamó abatido, tallándose los dedos – llegué a su oficina y estaba colgado al teléfono y cuando me vio, negó con su cabeza diciendo que no podía atenderme – mencionó con un tono de rechazo

Aquel granuja libidinoso no se estaba tomando en serio su trabajo, ¿creía que por subir de rango ya podía hacer de las suyas?, ¿creía que porque su amigo de tanto tiempo era, técnicamente, su jefe, no le diría nada?

-Ese maldito – musitó apretando los puños

-Disculpe, ¿dijo algo? –

No podía exasperarse en la cara de ese noble trabajador, y por ello tuvo que respirar en exceso para calmarse y mostrarle una cara serena.

-Descuide señor Koji, yo me encargaré de esto – prometió levantándose y acompañándolo a la puerta

-¡Oh, muchas gracias! -

Se despidió de Totousai y al cerrar su oficina, se encaminó a la de su amigo que estaba un piso abajo. Tomó el elevador y presionó el número correspondiente. Al llegar, iba a tocar desmesuradamente el portillo sin controlarse, pero la voz masculina de aquel sin vergüenza lo detuvo, escuchando atentamente el diálogo que compartía por teléfono.

-Cariño, ¿cuándo te volveré a ver? – preguntó el hombre con un tono seductor

Podía tener una enfermedad terminal, podían secuestrarlo, podían amenazarlo y condenarlo a una muerte lenta y aunque le llovieran toda clase de males no dejaría de ser un sucio pervertido malgastado y cojonudo.

-Mi dulce campanilla, no podré estar tranquilo si no te veo hoy en la noche –

Parece que ha renovado sus frases para conquistas, pero siguen sonando igual de aburridas y predecibles. Se recargó en la puerta y con toda las ganas de arruinarle su momento, entró abruptamente a su oficina.

-¡Miroku! – gritó repleto de enojo, caminando hacia el interior y apoyar sus manos en el escritorio de madera, haciendo un eco en todo el cubículo

El joven Daishi soltó el móvil por haber saltado del espanto y al darse cuenta de quién era el que lo fulminaba con la mirada, cogió rápido el aparato electrónico y tragó saliva. Era su fin.

-Te veo hoy en la taberna de siempre después de las ocho – sugirió tragando saliva y cuando oyó que la mujer del otro lado de la línea accedió, colgó apresurado, dirigiendo una mirada sumamente hundida hacia el joven de cabello plateado – Inuyasha… no esperaba verte –

-Deja tus juegos, ¿desde cuando ha estado viniendo el señor Koji a verte? -

-¿Que yo qué? –

No se inmutó de cómo respondía su cuerpo ante la ineptitud de su camarada, aunque parecía que ya se estaba acostumbrando a ello y terminó por soltar un golpe al mueble. Miroku sonrió débilmente, recuperando el aliento y su sagaz inteligencia.

-¡Ah, sí!, ya sé de quién me hablas – alegó como si hubiera descubierto un nuevo continente – le dije que me diera tiempo para revisar ese asunto contigo –

-Si es como dices, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –

Se había acorralado en su propio intento de escabullirse de las garras de Inuyasha. Seguro ese abuelo fue a acusarlo. Bueno, al menos no moriría virgen.

-¿Era sorpresa? – respondió con una visible duda en sus palabras, protegiéndose con sus brazos de cualquier cosa que le aventara su amigo

-¡Diablos Miroku!, ¿cuándo comenzarás a tomar las cosas en serio? –

-Pues había pensado que después de unas vacaciones… - hizo una pausa al ver el severo ceño fruncido en el ojidorado

-Sigo sin creer que te hayan ascendido a director –

-¿Te estas burlando de mi? – preguntó ofendido, sentándose

-Eres tan perspicaz –

**zxzxzxzxzxzxzxz**

-No quiero, sabe que no me hará cambiar de opinión – manifestó firmemente, peinando suavemente su melena azabache

-¿Cómo esperas que sobrevivamos si no vas a ese lugar? –

-Aún tenemos dinero –

-Sí, pero no durará para siempre Kagome – objetó prudente – no puedes seguir viviendo así –

-¿Sabe lo que ocurrirá si decido ir? – le preguntó moderando su voz, como si citara un poema, frágil y dejando en claro que por nada del mundo debía presentarse

-Es tu deber como _geisha_ – espetó sentándose en el borde la puerta del cuarto de Kagome – y ese hombre que vino a buscarte es la prueba de ello, ya no puedes encerrarte. Pronto volverán a hablar de ti –

Estaba consciente de lo que decía su madre, sabía que no podía seguir cumpliendo aquella promesa, y si volvía a emerger entre las _geishas_… su plan de aislarse terminaría.

-Deber dice usted… – farfulló como si se burlara de ella

-¿Aún estas enamorada de ese hombre? –

Abrió los ojos de golpe y sintió un frío calarle los huesos, estrujándole el corazón y como si millones de agujas se enterraran en su cuerpo. Sofocándola.

-Una verdadera _geisha_ no conoce la palabra amor – recalcó indiferente, clavando su mirada apagada en el perfil tieso de la joven

En un vano empeño por controlar su furia la cual se desataba en su interior, atinó a azotar su peineta en el piso, queriendo no escuchar cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con él, y mucho menos que el discurso viniera de su madre.

-Quiero estar sola – exigió cortante, apretando los puños y mordiéndose el labio inferior

Sin sentirse intimidada, se levantó y en su habitación dejó sobre la mesa pequeña la dirección a donde solicitaban por ella y finalmente se retiró deslizando el portillo. Una vez que oyó sus pisadas lejos, se irguió sofisticada y leyó el papel.

-Kagen – dijo con desgano el nombre del sitio – que poco original –

**zxzxzxzxzxzxzxz**

-Para mañana espero tener en mi escritorio el acta redactada –

-No será problema – aseguró mostrándole una confiada sonrisa mientras cogía su saco - ¿nos vamos? –

Luego de haber condicionado a su amigo, le demandó que fuera a su oficina a revisar los puntos finales para el cambio en la suma de los trabajadores y al final presentársela al presidente. Se habían llevado toda la tarde en leer algunos inconvenientes financieros y volver a citar a los inversionistas extranjeros. Sin duda, hoy había sigo un largo día.

Su camarada lo había estado invitando a que se "divirtiera", que también fuera a la taberna, pero él insistía en que tenía mejores cosas que hacer que compartir su tiempo otra vez con él.

-¿Seguro que no quieres venir? – preguntó en un tono testarudo

-No estoy de humor para salir –

-Vamos, habrá muchas mujeres – le mencionó como si con aquello pudiera provocarle un orgasmo

-Si te refieres con mujeres a _maikos_ o _geishas_, no gracias – aseveró saliendo de las instalaciones junto con él

Pudo adivinar a qué se refería con aquello, pero de una manera u otra, tenía que hacerlo entrar en razón. No quería saber que detrás de esa expresión suya de indiferencia y sarcasmo había un hombre con un corazón amordazado.

-Todo se resume a que temes no encontrarla –

Aquello lo tomó desprevenido, deteniendo su andar y ocultando sus ojos ámbares, contrayéndose y tragándose su amargura. Miroku al no verlo a lado suyo se volteó y se dio cuenta que se había quedado pasos atrás.

En definitiva, él sí es un experto cuando se trata de echar sal a las heridas y en algunos momentos, un realista impresionante.

Regresó a él y posó su mano en su hombro. Él sabía completamente todo, desde que le contó sobre ella, supo que no volvería a ser el mismo de antes.

-Tienes que olvidarla – aconsejó con recato, queriendo centrar al ojidorado

Sus palabras eran duras, pero ciertas. Había buscado en todos los distritos más famosos, en Kioto, Gion y Pontochō, ¡incluso fue hasta Tokio!, en Shimbashi, Asakusa y Kagurazaka, ¿y qué encontró?, nada salvo mujeres indudablemente hermosas, pero no a _ella_.

Dedicó casi una vida por esa fémina, preguntando a sus conocidos si sabían de alguna mujer, una posible _maiko_ de inigualable perfección, ¡incluso interrogó al vulgar de Daishi!, pero todos le dijeron lo mismo, que sólo muy pocos habían sido los dichosos de conocerla y algunos le llegaron a contar los rumores que anteriormente habían escuchado de otras _geishas_. Unas habían dicho que ella tenía un _danna _sorprendentemente apuesto y que consumó el ritual, otras vociferaban que era la envidia de todas y muy pocas afirmaban que había desaparecido del _Hanamachi_ y que con ello pudieron acaparar la atención de políticos, empresarios e inclusive militares.

Cuando escuchó todo aquello, no pudo sentir otra cosa que no fuera decepción y fracaso, ¿realmente era así? No, algo le decía que una hermosa mujer como ella no actuaría así, tan fina y maravillosa.

Si tan sólo alguien le dijera que no era real, entonces podría volver a ser el despreocupado de siempre ¡Oh vida, como te gusta reírte de mi!, si simplemente pudiera olvidar el hecho de que existe…

-Feh, soy un perdedor, ¿no lo crees? – preguntó con un aire de nostalgia – han pasado cinco años y no puedo arrebatarla de mi corazón –

Le dolía, sinceramente le costaba trabajo ver al fuerte Inuyasha quebrándose por una mujer, ¡y mucho más por una supuesta _maiko_!, pues él mismo sostenía que las repudiaba y decía que era el peor nivel al que una mujer podía rebajarse, alardeando que nunca se enamoraría de alguien así.

-Jamás creí que sintieras tanto por alguien – murmuró, evitando que su amigo lo escuchara – entonces, qué dices, ¿vienes? –

Suspiró y acomodó su saco, cambiando su semblante a uno relajado, no ganaba nada dejándose invadir por el vacío de su alma.

-Supongo, además, mañana tenemos descanso – dijo en un tono más animado

**zxzxzxzxzxzxzxz**

Supo que había sido una pésima idea ir a la taberna, pero no podía evidenciar más de la cuenta su dolor. Tuvo que acompañar a Miroku y fingir reírse de sus estupideces. Varias _geishas _se acercaron a él y respetuosamente les dijo que prefería estar solo. Se levantó por un momento del salón para ir al sanitario y en una ante sala que había cerca de ahí se hallaban unos hombres con dos mujeres vistiendo relucientes ornamentos.

-¿Oyeron la noticia? –

-Dicen que ya no es la misma de antes, pero que su elegancia esta intacta – afirmó la voz aguda de lo que parecía ser una _maiko_

Sus oídos no pudieron evadir esa interesante conversación y se ocultó en una esquina, el pensar que podría verla una vez más lo embelesaba por completo.

-Es increíble que una mujer tan hermosa como ella se haya escondido por tanto tiempo – confirmó uno de los sujetos

-Y pensar que… -

¿Por qué ya no hablaban?, ¿el tipo se mordió la lengua? Asomó su vista y no pudo concebir lo que veía. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar aceleradamente y saltándose incontables latidos, sus extremidades se debilitaron creyendo que se derrumbaría en pedazos y sintió que la vida apenas iniciaba para él. En ese momento, lo único humanamente factible que pudo hacer fue quedarse sin voz, escapándose un ligero aliento del rincón más profundo de su ser, revelándose ante aquella doncella que estaba a unos metros de él.

-Es una noche indiscreta la de hoy, ¿no les parece? – preguntó solemnemente, inclinando su dorso, saludando a los impertinentes del día

**zxzxzxzxzxzxzxz**

**¡Jojo! Bueno, he aquí el segundo capítulo, ya quería terminar pero la ideas no dejaban de venir. Espero les haya gustado y así podré ir con Sangre de Amor jajajaja.**

**Gracias por su apoyo a todas ustedes: Layla Ryu, Serena Tsukino Chiba, Kirarany, Ranka Hime y Kaoru-inuma. Un abrazo a todas =3.**

**P.D Kagen (el nombre de la taberna) significa "Luna menguante" en japonés. No se me había ocurrido otra cosa xP.**

**Esperen el próximo capítulo. XOXO.**

**Luna-es2012**


	4. Interrupción Obligada

"_Con todo mi corazón, intenté olvidar el rostro transparente de ese cerezo de las montañas, pero ni un instante me ha abandonado" –página 134_

**zxzxzxzxzxzxzxz**

Ella era indescriptible… y su porte asombraba la presencia de cualquiera; no se la creía, seguro era un sueño, una jugarreta de su mente. Se pellizcó en vano queriendo despertar, pero no sucedió nada, sólo sintió un leve dolor y regresó su mirada ambarina a esa hermosa mujer.

Ni siquiera recordaba por qué dijo que iba al sanitario, aunque al parecer era un buen momento para esconderse y gritar que por fin la había vuelto a ver.

Entró presuroso, azotando la puerta y buscó apoyarse en la barra de los lavabos, se miró al espejo y no pudo concebir su rostro ardiendo de pudor, sus pupilas más brillantes que todos los diamantes del mundo y una frenética transpiración en su cuerpo lo delataban, estaba extasiado, conmocionado. Demasiados sentimientos encontrados en una sola noche no le estaban dejando nada bueno.

Humedeció su perfil con agua espeluznantemente fría para recuperar su característica seriedad, pero, ¿¡cómo podía estarlo si ella estaba en la _izakaya_!

-Respira – se dijo abrumado – sabes como hacerlo… uno, dos… -

Se vio en la necesidad de hablar solo por varios minutos y tranquilizarse. Aunque si no salía del baño era muy probable que empezará a estrellar su cabeza con la pared por tantos pensamientos incoherentes. Se lavó las manos y se las secó al igual que su perfil, saliendo de ese sofocante lugar.

Intentó parecer humano e ignorar a los individuos que habían hablado de ella, pero la ante sala estaba vacía, ¿acaso…

-No es posible – musitó enajenado, caminando en dirección al _koshitsu_ de siempre con su amigo

Tenía miedo, por primera vez en su vida no había sentido tanto miedo como hasta ahora. El abrir la puerta y poder encontrarse con _ella_, ¿qué le diría?, ¿cómo se dirigiría?, ¿sería correcto saludarla y presentarse?

Cielos, hacía tiempo que no entablaba conversaciones con mujeres; la última vez que habló con alguien del sexo opuesto fue con su madre. No es como si mantuviera su distancia o algo por el estilo, pero, al menos, poder contar su vida, dialogar entre risas y escuchar murmullos en medio de una muchedumbre era lo que más extrañaba en una mujer. Y todas las que había conocido solamente buscaban "entretenerle" o bien sugerirle un "favor carnal".

Más que buscar otro modelo maternal, él creía que algún día encontraría a la mujer de su vida, a su compañera, pero luego de darse cuenta que en el mundo en el que vivía las cosas no pintaban como para hallar una, se resignó.

Fue por eso que se hartó de ellas, idealizando que todas eran iguales generalizándolas; hasta que apareció _ella_ y que aun sin conocerla a fondo, algo en su interior le decía, le prometía que no era como las demás.

Y estaba en toda la disposición de averiguarlo.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire sintiendo que casi podían explotar su pulmones, y deslizó la puerta, topándose con dos _maikos_ que buscaban acercarse a él. Inuyasha las ignoró por completo, haciéndose a un lado y, finalmente, pudo verla.

Con lentos pasos, fue hasta su lugar a lado de Miroku, y en frente de él, a unos pocos metros, ahí estaba, sublimemente hermosa, sirviendo sake a unos hombres y mostrándoles su divina sonrisa.

Cielos, lo que daría él por estar a su lado.

-Deberías ver tu cara – le murmuró su camarada en voz baja – tendré que buscar un tazón para toda la saliva que vas a dejar caer – bromeó con un aliento persuadido en alcohol, al tiempo que le daba unas palmadas en el hombro – es ella, ¿no es así? –

Apenas y podía oír la voz irritante de Daishi perforándole el oído puesto que concentró su vista en los hipnóticos movimientos que hacia esa dama con las manos, cogiendo la jarra de té, acomodando las mangas de su excepcional kimono; la ojeada de aprobación envuelta en un sigilo cautivante, observando con detalle el lugar y las personas.

No pudo reparar a tiempo el grave error que estaba cometiendo al fijar sus orbes dorados en ella, pero a su vez se sintió galardonado. Ella lo estaba viendo. La deslumbrante doncella alzó despreocupada sus cejas, sin perder la oportunidad de examinar cautelosamente a ese individuo que la seguía con sus ojos ámbar.

Involuntariamente, apretó los bolsillos de su pantalón al darse cuenta que aquel espíritu celeste se erguía y daba infalibles pasos hacia donde estaba él. Parpadeó más de lo normal y cuando recuperó el control de sus sentidos, notó que ella estaba sentada en diagonal hacia él, a un costado de su _zaisu_.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo más me perseguirá con la mirada? – preguntó suavemente con un timbre de objeción

¿Le estaba hablando a él? Sí claro, ¿desde cuándo _Benten_ visitaba a los humanos?

No era el momento para volver a invocar ideas doblemente estúpidas. _Ella_ es humana y _ella_ esta hablándole.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento; por favor, permítame presentarme – inquiere cortésmente

-¿Es importante para mí saber quién es usted? –

Poco faltó para que Miroku se ahogará de risa con el sake que estaba bebiendo. Maldito canalla.

Vaya, con cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más confabulado, ¿cómo podía sonar su voz tan indiferente y con gracia a la vez?

-No, pero –

Esquivó sus palabras para tomar la vasija de _ocha _y llenar su taza. Al parecer era una experta en desatender a sus clientes a su propia conveniencia.

-No recuerdo que las _maikos_ fueran de boca burda – mencionó al tomar un sorbo al caliente té

-Ha pasado un tiempo desde que alguien me hiciera referencia como una – expresó insulsa, desviando sus manos por debajo de su _obi_, formando una "v" – le aseguro que mi intención no es mucho más que una simple compañía -

-En dado caso, no debió de haberse molestado –

-Si no lo hubiera hecho… - hizo una pausa para enfrentar el simétrico rostro del joven de cabello plateado - ¿entonces sus ojos dejarían de vigilarme? – le preguntó sutilmente, como si estuviera recitándole un _haiku_

El tono de su voz era la canción perfecta para sus oídos a pesar de que guardara un superficial rechazo. No estaba seguro del rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación, pero al menos podía disfrutar de ella.

-Oye, ¿estoy pintado o qué? –

Ahora todo se había ido a la mierda, había olvidado la "adorable" existencia de su amigo Miroku. Suspiró con un semblante frustrado y estaba a punto de decirle que se alejara, pero su borracho compañero fue más veloz y lo jaló hacia él, abrazándolo por el hombro y acomodar su brazo cerca del cuello del ojidorado, pegándosele como una garrapata.

-¡¿Qué crees qué haces? – le reclamó ante la cercanía de él y su repudiable olor a alcohol en toda su ropa

-No seas maleducado, sólo quiero que me presentes delante de esta preciosidad –

Volteó a ver de reojo a la fémina que le mostraba una sonrisa tímida y pudo distinguir en sus ojos caoba un brillo magnífico, ¿se estaba divirtiendo?

-¿Es importante para ella saber quién eres tú? – cuestionó a su socio, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a esa encantadora _maiko_

Y su corazón saltó de golpe y su cuerpo tembló al percibir una tenue risa por parte de ella. Es como si con cada segundo que pasara estando con ella, todo el mundo se detuviera, todo lo ajeno a ellos no los interrumpiera.

-Así que sólo quieres tenerla para ti, ¿verdad? –

Las palabras de Daishi no lo espantaban y una indescifrable sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Mi intención es mucho más que un simple deseo – expresó efusivamente, sintiendo como un calor lo invadía por dentro

Sus ojos brillaban en un fuego incandescente como si le hubiera transmitido todo ese ardor cubierto de una promesa desconocida pintado con anhelos que tal vez ellos juntos podrían tener; apenas y pudo percatarse de que ese hombre le estaba sonriendo de una manera arrebatadora. Era una complicidad que sólo ella y él sabían. Un juego de palabras que acababan de inventar. Y ante esa reacción, sintió su interior encogerse y no supo por qué, pero algo le decía que estaba mal lo que hacía. El siquiera reír alegremente no se lo podía permitir.

Giró discretamente su perfil a los lados y pudo percatarse que aquellas serpientes hacían de las suyas para evitar que se les escapará su cliente, pues gran parte del público masculino no paraba de hablar sobre ella.

De sus labios se liberó un leve bufido y se enderezó por segunda ocasión e Inuyasha al ver la acción de ella, no dudo en quitarse a Miroku y levantarse también.

-¿Tan pronto se retira? –

Podía percibir la desilusión en la voz masculina. Tenía que irse y rápido.

-Me temo que mi estancia aquí ha terminado – respondió con suficiencia, haciendo una reverencia

Era lo que menos quería escuchar, pero sabía que tarde o temprano ella tendría que irse. No tuvo otra opción más que imitarle.

-Entiendo – dijo y se aclaró la garganta – que pase buenas –

Un feroz impacto de la puerta le impide continuar con su despedida y divisa a un caballero de buen aspecto. Lucía impaciente, como si quisiera encontrar a alguien y cuando sus ojos se clavaron en una silueta femenina corrió hacia _ella_.

-¡Por fin te vuelvo a encontrar primor! –

Sus pupilas de ámbar se pusieron en blanco al oír la familiaridad con la que se dirigía a ella, ¿ya se conocían? No, algo no encajaba, y eso lo pudo deducir al ver que la mujer vestida de lino en color lila tensó sus extremidades.

¡Ese demente!, ¿había esperado a que saliera de su _okiya_ para después seguirle? Tenía que ponerlo en su lugar antes de que volvieran a salir rumores de ella con otro hombre y desprestigiaran su reputación.

-Me parece que se ha equivocado de persona – espetó con recato, girándose sobre sus talones y encararlo, procurando estar a la defensiva con ese acosador

-Eso jamás, una _geisha_ como tú es difícil de olvidar – confesó extendiendo sus labios, formándose una sonrisa perversa

Psicópata, era irrefutablemente un hombre con serios problemas mentales.

-Dicen que el tiempo es un experto en borrar los recuerdos –

-No me interesa lo que pienses – señaló impetuoso mientras iba caminando hacia ella – yo lo único que quiero eres tú –

Inuyasha sentía el ambiente muy denso, las _maikos_ y los invitados disimuladamente comenzaban a abandonar elcuarto, y sólo unos pocos aún persistían sentados por el enfrentamiento verbal entre aquella _geisha_ y el intruso. Sentía una impotencia tremenda, quería marcar su puño en la cara de ese miserable por el doble sentido en sus palabras, pero eso no era lo que más lo perturbaba, sino ver que ella se reía abiertamente, como si le hubieran contado un mal chiste.

-Usted es un hombre muy complejo puesto que dice quererme sin importarle mi sentir –

-Porque tú sólo sirves para complacerme – sentenció con un timbre libidinoso

En ese momento, la tomó fuertemente por la muñeca, queriendo llevársela a un sitio donde pudieran estar ellos dos, en una habitación más pequeña y de preferencia que tuviera una cama.

Podía oír los quejidos de reprimenda y enojo por parte de ella, pero no contaba con sentir otra mano de más, sujetándolo por el antebrazo.

Con desgano ladeó su cara y se topó con un tipo que parecía lo estaba maldiciendo en su mente, quien lo apretaba cada vez más .

-_Ella_ no irá contigo a ninguna parte –

La mujer se sorprendió ante el timbre de posesión en la voz de ese hombre, y al mismo tiempo, un aliento de quietud por parte de él la relajaba. Él… estaba dispuesto a ayudarla… a protegerla.

-¿Y quién eres tú para impedirlo? – preguntó sin escrúpulos, y al percibir que no estaba dispuesto a soltarle se le quedo viendo por unos segundos y luego posó su vista en su bizcocho de la noche – ya entiendo, así que las prostitutas pueden tener un _danna_ también –

-¿Qué dices engendro? – interpeló el ojidorado, cabreándose al punto de que las venas de sus manos se realzaban, denotando su ferviente enojo - ¡cómo te atreves a insultarla!, ¡eres un -

-Su _mizuage_ debió de haber sido una bomba, ¿o me equivoco? – le interrumpió – no me sorprendería; si yo cuidara de ella no me cansaría de cogerla todos los días –

La temperatura de su cuerpo comenzaba a subir rápidamente como si fuera el mismo infierno y su rostro se deformaba por la rabia que sentía hacia ese imbécil. No soportaba quedarse más tiempo inmóvil y sin hacer nada. Podía oír a Daishi gritándole que no hiciera nada estúpido. Es una lástima aquello, porque era el momento indicado para serlo.

Se fue sobre él como una bestia recién liberada de su tormento, trepándosele hasta dejarlo en el _tatami_ y sobre él, atestándole fuertes golpes en la cara, unos cuantos alrededor de su mandíbula y otro directo en la nariz.

Las damas de compañía no dejaban de murmurar conjeturas y algunos hombres lo apoyaban, festejando la pelea que se desataba. En cambio, ella tenía la cara pálida, no podía creer que lo que sus ojos veían.

Siguió con su tarea hasta que unos brazos lo cogieron por detrás, encerrándolo por lo hombros.

-¡Inuyasha, detente por favor! –

-¡Suéltame Miroku! – vociferó cabreado; sus ganas de callar y deshacerse de ese insecto lo carcomían - ¡todavía no he terminado! –

-¡Ya déjalo, no vale la pena! -

Ese sujeto con trabajo y podía respirar: su nariz ahora estaba rota, pequeños moretones empezaban a formarse en su perfil y la sangre escurría por su cuello. Con ayuda de sus dormidos brazos, se apoyó sobre sus codos para escupir aquel líquido rojo y unas cuantas muelas.

-Infeliz… - murmuró con un odio que ni él mismo conocía

Pronto, los meseros y el gerente de la taberna entraron al salón y las _maikos_ les explicaron con detalle lo que había sucedido. Al haber escuchado todo, se llevaron al desquiciado y llamaron a una patrulla. Minutos después, la policía se lo había llevado.

**zxzxzxzxzxzxzxz**

-Después de la paliza que le diste a ese tipo, el sumo ya no me sorprende – halagó sentándose en el sofá

-No exageres –

-¡¿Exagerar? – exclamó – ¡sentía que estaba dentro de una película de acción! –

No pudo ocultar su risa ante los comentarios infantiles del loco de Miroku. Aún no entendía cómo es que lo toleraba.

-A decir verdad – habló pausado – tengo que darte las gracias –

-¿Lo dices en serio? –

Luego de servir un poco de café a ambos, llevó las tazas a la mesa del centro y se sentó en un mueble de lado hacia él.

-Si no hubiera ido a la _izakaya_ contigo, no la habría vuelto a ver – resaltó solemne, ocultando una sonrisa de soslayo

¿Qué pasó por su cabeza al decirle aquello?, puesto que ahora no dejaba de molestarlo, recordándole que parecía un idiota cuando estaba con _ella_.

Siguió riéndose por un buen rato de él, pero su diversión se arruinó cuando detuvo su mirada en una tela blanca, al parecer era algodón.

-¿No se te olvida agradecerme otra cosa? –

El joven de cabello plateado enarcó una ceja por la repentina pregunta. Esta de acuerdo en que hasta para él mismo era difícil reconocer las buenas acciones de otras personas. Si ya le dio las gracias a Daishi, ¿qué otra cosa quería escuchar de él?

Suspiró por la ineptitud y la poca razón de aquel cabeza dura. Quizá agradecía solamente lo que le convenía.

-¿Qué?, ¿me vas a decir que tus manos hablan por sí solas? – cuestionó en un tono ofendido

Miró sus manos sin preocupación y se dio cuenta a qué se refería.

-Esta bien, esta bien – repitió aburrido – gracias también por evitar que matara al tipo de ayer –

Miroku se aplaudió como si hubiera recibido un premio y se levantó de su asiento.

-Mucho mejor –

Dejaron a un lado el tema y prefirieron hablar de otras cosas que no tuvieran que ver con el trabajo. Pláticas de hombres.

Pasaron varias horas y el joven Daishi tenía que regresar a su respectivo departamento, el cual, para variar y como castigo de Buda, estaba a un lado del suyo.

Y no tardó para que Inuyasha le recordara a su compañero sobre el acta, quien raudo le dijo que ya la tenía impresa, que todo estaba bajo control.

-Más te vale entregármela el lunes antes del medio día, ¿quedo claro? –

-Sí, ya lo sé – expresó burlón – de lo contrario, termino en la calle, ¿vale? –

El joven de ojos azules antes de irse le dijo al ojidorado que se vieran más tarde para ir a comer a algún _ryōtei_,bromeándole que seguro _ella_ estaría en un lugar así. Le regañó por su actitud y poco faltó para que lo sacara a patadas.

Al cerrar la puerta, se encaminó a la sala y se aventó de espaldas al sillón más amplio y cómodo. Por fin podía descansar, y lo tenía bien merecido, pero unos cordiales golpes sonaban en su puerta, ¿ahora qué quería Miroku?

Lanzó un gruñido y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con el recepcionista del edificio.

-¿Qué sucede, Shippo? – interpeló curioso al notar las mejillas del muchacho con un animoso color rojo - ¿te sientes bien? –

El jovencito sacudió su cabeza y miró estupefacto al mismo Inuyasha, como si con ello le intentara decir algo.

-Alguien vino a preguntar por usted –

**zxzxzxzxzxzxzxz**

**¡Konbawa niñas! Bueno, aquí he hecho trampa, porque se supone que sigue Juego de Pasiones y luego Regresando a Ti, pero pues, no tiene nada de malo, ¿verdad?**

**Wooooow, me emocioné con este capítulo, espero les haya gustado a todas ustedes: Paulaa, Layla Ryu, Serena Tsukino Chiba, Taina23, Kaoru-Inuma, Ranka Hime y Kirarany. Gracias por marcar esta historia como favorita, seguirla, leerla y dejar sus reviews. Créanme que me hacen muy feliz. Me siguen motivando, además de que jamás dejo de lado a mi fiel amigo Inspiración =3**

**Casi se me sale el corazón… esperemos a ver qué pasará, aunque claro, no puede fallar el invencible Inuyasha (lo amo).**

**Esperen la continuación que se pondrá muy MUY buena (; **

**P.D Me ausentaré por unos días, pero descuiden, prometo actualizar pronto. Y ya saben, si quieren insultarme o enviar pedradas, envíenme todo aquello por un mail y con gusto aceptaré los castigos jajajajajaja =P.**

**P.D.2 Como se habrán dado cuenta, puse algunas palabras en cursiva. Aquí les dejo la traducción, de acuerdo con Wikipedia xD.**

_**-Izakaya: **__**Es un típico bar o restaurante japonés, que además pueden ser encontrados en las ciudades más cosmopolitas del mundo. Son muy populares en Japón para tomar algo después del trabajo. Se sirven tanto comidas como bebidas. **_

_**-Koshitsu: De acuerdo con un traductor y una página que encontré, es un salón/cuarto privado que hay en los restaurantes en Japón.**_

_**-Benten: En la mitología japonesa es la diosa del amor, el arte, la belleza, del conocimiento, los escritores, los bailarines, entre otras cosas. Originalmente es de India.**_

_**-Haiku: **__**Es una forma de poesía tradicional japonesa. Consiste en un poema breve, generalmente formado por tres versos, de cinco, siete y cinco moras respectivamente.**_

_**-Zaisu: Es la típica silla japonesa sin patas.**_

_**-**__**Ryōtei: **__**Es una clase de restaurante tradicional de Japón, se caracteriza por un cuidado trato al cliente. Las geishas son invitadas.**_

**Las otras palabras como **_**maiko**_**, **_**geisha**_**, **_**ocha**_**, **_**danna**_** y **_**mizuage**_** no las consideré tan importantes, ya que sabemos qué significan. De las demás no estaba segura, así que de todas maneras quise ponérselas. Si estoy mal en alguna, siéntanse en libertad de corregirme =).**

**XOXO.**

**Luna-es2012**


	5. Buscándote

"_Soy como la luna que cruza el cielo ignorando la amenaza de las crueles colinas, navega a gran altura, pero de pronto puede eclipsarse su luz". –Página 93_

¿Alguien preguntaba por él?, ¿en fin de semana?, acaso, ¿el tonto de Miroku le había conseguido compañera?. Suspiró con pesar y salió del marco de la entrada de su departamento, acompañando a Shippo en el pasillo con cara de desaprobación.

-Lo siento, me temo que no podré atender a esa persona – aseguró indiferente

-¿Está seguro? – preguntó con incredulidad – si yo fuera usted sabiendo la preciosidad que me esta esperando, no lo pensaría dos veces y la recibiría con los brazos abiertos – dijo con notable emoción, mostrando un brillo en sus pupilas

Inuyasha no pudo hacer más que reír ante el comentario de ese adolescente en vías de desarrollo. Llevaba años conociéndolo y desde que tiene uso de razón siempre ha sido el guardia del edificio. Despistado, amable y trabajador. Sin duda un gran muchacho.

-Pero qué tonterías dices – expresó, manteniendo sus manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón adoptando una pose modesta – sólo porque se trate una mujer hermosa no signifique que sea una cualquiera – señaló contundente y con un aire consejero, casi paternal

-No sabía que me tenía en ese concepto –

Los dos hombres voltearon hacia la voz que interrumpía la plática y ambos quedaron boquiabiertos. El chico de ojos verdes con melena alborotada reaccionó antes que el ojidorado y se acercó a la espléndida fémina de encantos sobrenaturales.

-¿Q-q-q-q-qué hace usted aquí? – tartamudeó como enfermo mental – creí decirle claramente que esperara en la recepción –

-Iba a hacerlo, pero un sin fin de individuos del sexo opuesto comenzaron a rodearme como mercenarios – respondió con simpleza sin perder su tono misterioso

-Entonces, ¿cómo… –

-Déjala Shippo – mencionó con dificultad – yo me encargo –

Aquel chico se resignó a hablar y se encaminó al elevador, dejando a los extraños no tan desconocidos en el corredor.

-¿No me invitará a pasar? –

El ojidorado apenas y pudo salir de su trance y le indicó con un amable gesto cuál era su morada. Dejó que ella pasara primero para seguirle, y antes de adentrarse un silbido le llama la atención, a lo que voltea para encontrarse con un Shippo guiñándole el ojo y pretendiendo estar besando a alguien más, a lo que Inuyasha le reprendió con una mirada fulminante, y antes de que pudiera maldecirlo se abrió el ascensor, perdiéndose de su vista ese insensato. Seguramente el estúpido de Daishi lo estaba mal influenciando.

Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta y se quedó en silencio. La invitada recorría con sus orbes cafés el interior del lugar. Simple y moderno. Dejó sus zuecos y tomó unas pantuflas para entrar oficialmente a la propiedad de su salvador.

El gran Taisho se sentía un completo inútil, no era capaz de actuar humanamente cuando se encontraba cerca de esa mujer, pero al menos tenía que disimular su asombro.

-Por favor, tome asiento –

Y así lo hizo, se dirigió hacia uno de los sofás y se sentó con divina gracia, era como si fuera un princesa, no, una reina que cualquier cosa que hiciera podía embelesarte. Inuyasha tuvo que sacudir su cabeza más de una vez, moviéndola de un lado a otro para regresar a sus cabales, sería insano quedarse parado, admirándola como si se tratara de un sueño palpable.

-¿Desea algo de tomar? – preguntó con cierto nerviosismo y hasta incluso timidez

-Lo que usted considere apropiado – expuso, posando su mirada en el hombre de ojos color ámbar

En ese escueto contacto sintió una oleada de calor por todo su cuerpo y en seguida un enfriamiento por todos sus huesos, ¿qué carajo le hacía esa mujer?, ¿podría ser posible que tuviera poderes que lograran enajenar a los hombres y provocar en ellos sensaciones jamás concebidas?. Sin poder mantenerle la vista fija, hizo a un lado la cabeza, caminó hacia la cocina y en cuestión de minutos tenía lista una jarra de _ocha_ para servir.

Llevó la bandeja a la mesa de centro y antes de que cogiera la vasija, unas finas manos se le adelantaron, tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Permítame –

No dijo nada. Hizo caso y dejó que le sirviera en la taza de porcelana.

-Gracias – agradeció, sintiendo como la temperatura de su cuerpo subía cada vez más y tomó asiento en un mueble individual

Después de que ella llenara el suyo, un silencio brutal ocupó todo el espacio del apartamento. Se escuchaban los sorbos de té y al minutero calando los oídos, era una situación bastante incómoda. Al final, ella habló.

-¿No piensa preguntarme por qué estoy aquí? – interpeló con un ligero toque de rudeza vestido de incertidumbre

Cualquier persona en su sano juicio lo haría, pero él no estaba en su apartamento, al menos sí físicamente, pero no mental. Inuyasha simplemente perdió sus ojos dorados en la fémina que estaba a unos metros de él.

-No… – musitó sin pensarlo hasta que reaccionó levantándose de su lugar sin ser consciente de que tenía la taza en su mano, ocasionando que el té le cayera en su playera, quemándolo – ¡maldita sea! –

No supo cómo ni en qué momento, pero cuando vino a darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, esa mujer había ido a la cocina y traía consigo una toalla mojada.

-Quítese la playera – ordenó

Inuyasha se le quedó viendo como si fuera una broma y ella frunció el ceño ante la poca seriedad que le tomaba al asunto.

-¿Prefiere que sea yo quién lo haga? – preguntó sarcástica, viendo como lentamente un sonrojo se asomaba en su acompañante

Eso sonó más que prometedor para él, incluso se atrevía a pensar que eso sería excitante, pero no era el momento para fantasear; aún sentía un leve ardor en el pecho y parte del abdomen y no tardó en hacer lo que la _geisha_ le había pedido, dejando la taza vacía en la mesa y quitarse la prenda.

Su corazón dio brincos y apretó fuertemente la toalla dejando que frías gotas cayeran al piso. El cuerpo masculino dejaba en claro que los músculos estaban tonificados y apreció inocentemente el torso desnudo del caballero, notando las entradas en la cadera y ahí se detuvo, no quiso imaginarse más. Organizó sus pensamientos y en automático colocó rauda el paño frío en el abdomen del joven.

-¡Esta helado! – exclamó en señal de reclamo

-Me alegra que lo sepa – mencionó sin verlo a la cara – no se mueva –

Volvió a hacer caso a sus palabras y otra vez, después de cinco tormentosos y extenuantes años, lograba contemplarla tan cerca como en aquella noche de lluvia. Esta vez su atuendo era ligeramente diferente, vestía un kimono magnífico, de seda color blanco con flores naranjas, rojas y melón; aves amarillas, verdes y azules, todo estaba cosido a mano, era un trabajo hermoso. Su cabello recogido en un nido y un discreto_ kanzashi_ dorado adornaba su melena azabache. Una fragancia extrañamente placentera inundaba sus fosas nasales. Jazmín; durazno; primavera. Su pequeña nariz, sus labios delgados y carnosos, pero sus ojos… algo tenían, sus ojos no mostraban vida como en aquel encuentro, parecían verse opacos e incluso llegó a pensar que lucían tristes.

La toalla ahora estaba caliente, había funcionado. Suspiró y dejó la pieza en una pequeña mesa que estaba a un lado del mueble. Iba a sentarse otra vez y a esperar que el ojidorado se fuera a cubrir con algo, pero no contó con un posesivo jalón por la muñeca, tomándola por sorpresa un abrazo tan protector y cálido que se sintió asfixiada.

-¿Qué… qué es lo que le sucede? – profirió con recelo – ¡suélteme! – replicó frustrada

No obtuvo respuesta de él. Por más que trataba de empujarlo y alejarse, más se empeñaba él en mantenerla encerrada. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué no la dejaba?

-Si no me suelta, le advierto que gritaré –

Pensó que con ello lograría que la soltara, pero no sucedió. Entonces, tomó una bocanada de aire y antes de pedir ayuda, un aliento abrasador llegó a su oído rozando parte de su cuello, perturbándola.

-No sé qué haya sucedido en el pasado – le susurró con sentimientos encontrados – y no quiero saber, pero prometo regresarle la luz que la ha abandonado –

Se quedó tiesa al escuchar esas palabras y, no podía negarlo, después de tantos meses de haberse reprimido, tantos años de haberse lamentado, sentía unas ganas terribles de llorar, de sacar todo su dolor, de desahogarse con su desconocido héroe y explicarle el motivo de su visita. Cuando deshizo el abrazo, no se dignó a verle a la cara, sin embargo, no contaba que una mano alzará tiernamente su mentón, encontrándose con la mirada de fuego de aquel hombre.

-Deseo saber su nombre – dijo con una voz ronca, sensual; tan apasionado que creyó que era otra persona

-Higurashi – respondió aturdida, sin saber por qué le revelaba su identidad libremente – Higurashi Kagome –

-Taisho – contestó ardiendo por dentro, inclinando su dorso y presentarse ante la belleza que tenía enfrente suyo – Taisho Inuyasha –

Podía respirar la tensión que había en el aire, podía percibir sensaciones que antes conocía; Kagome sonrío discreta y no pudo despegar sus pupilas de aquellas tersas manos.

-¿No le duelen? –

Inuyasha frunció el ceño ante esa pregunta, cuando vino a caer en cuenta a qué se refería, volvió a guardar sus manos en el pantalón.

-Nada que no pueda soportar –

La honorable _geisha_ no se imaginaba dudando de aquellas sinceras y jocosas palabras, simplemente no podía, y una ciega confianza comenzaba a apoderarse de ella, gritándole silenciosamente al oído que ese hombre era especial.

-Gracias joven Taisho –

-¿Gracias? – repitió confundido

-La razón de mi visita es para agradecerle por haberme ayudado esa noche en la _izakaya_ – mencionó serena, sintiéndose mucho más que una simple invitada

¿Por eso lo había buscado?, y había pensando que después de haberlo visto pelear como un animal no la volvería a ver; parecía que el destino se animaba en encontrarlos. Tosió un poco y le regaló la sonrisa más cautivadora y honesta que jamás le había mostrado a una mujer.

-No es nada… Kagome –

Las fibras de su piel temblaron al escuchar su nombre saliendo de esos labios masculinos y sintió un torbellino en su estómago de desconcierto y ansiedad. Al darse cuenta de lo que le estaba ocurriendo, recuperó el sentido sobre sus acciones y las reacciones de su cuerpo.

-Preferiría que me llamara por mi apellido – sugirió ocultando su nerviosismo

-Entiendo, en ese caso, disculpe mi atrevimiento srita. Higurashi – declaró en un tono más serio

-Mucho mejor – expresó disimulando un ceño serio cuando en realidad una sonora risilla quería escapar de su garganta

No podía quedarse mucho tiempo cerca de ese sujeto, si pasaba un minuto más… ¡no!, ¡ni pensarlo! Hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto y al mismo tiempo, de despedida.

-Su hogar es sin duda acogedor, pero me temo que debo regresar a mi morada – explicó – nuevamente, muchas gracias y disculpe las molestias –

Pasó a un lado del ojidorado, aspirando su fragancia de otoño, de viento, de atardecer, de sigilo; movió a los lados su perfil queriendo deshacer pensamientos irrelevantes en su mente y antes de salir por la puerta, una prominente sombra se posó detrás de ella, rodeándola con su presencia.

-¿Volveré a verla? – interpeló Inuyasha con voz desfallecida

Nuevamente ese remolino de aire la desorientaba y la entristecía, no sabía por qué, pero así como moría por decirle dónde podía verse con ella, una segunda voz le advertía que no era lo correcto. Tragó saliva y se armó de valor para responder su pregunta.

-Una _geisha _tiene prohibido verse con otros hombres en secreto –

-Y una _geisha_ tiene permitido dialogar abiertamente con el hombre que la salvó de un terrible destino –

-¿Así es como funcionan los halagos? – preguntó controlando la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro

-¿Así es como funcionan los rechazos? – contestó con el mismo tono que ella, juguetón y curioso

Abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo, girando sobre sus talones frente a él, sin verlo a los ojos; suspiró.

-En esta estación, Miyagawachō se viste de colores cálidos y de luces tenues – dijo como si estuviera recitando poesía con un mensaje enternecedor y se inclinó nuevamente – con su permiso –

Camino lo más presuroso que pudo hasta el elevador y presionó el botón que la llevaba de regreso a la recepción. Una vez que se abrieron las puertas, entró rápidamente y las cerró, sin embargo, un simpático palpite se asomaba por su pecho, recordándole que la vida sólo se vive una vez.

**zxzxzxzxzxzxzxz**

-¿No me estas mintiendo verdad, Inuyasha? –

-Nunca antes había sido tan sincero contigo – aclaró convincente, tomando un poco de café

-¿Y al menos ya sabes dónde vive? – cuestionó intrigado

-No estoy seguro, sólo me dijo algo de nombre Miyagawachō –

Al escuchar esa extraña palabra no pudo contener una carcajada. Vaya si ese Daishi era un burlón de lo peor.

-¿Qué es eso?, ¿otra _izakaya_ o un lugar de mala muerte? – bromeó mientras se llevaba a la boca su baguette de queso gouda y jamón serrano

-No empieces con tus bromas Miroku – espetó mientras masticaba un pedazo de melón bañado en yogurt con amaranto

-¿Crees que haya sido una invitación por parte de ella? –

-Tú eres el experto en mujeres – señaló irónico el ojidorado – ilumíname maestro –

Miroku se le quedo viendo con cara de desaprobación al oír ese simpático comentario, pero no puedo negar algo que sin duda era cierto. Luego de consumir la mitad de su almuerzo, tomó un poco de té y sacó su móvil.

-¿Ahora qué haces? – interpeló el joven de cabello plateado – ¿vas a llamar a una de tus concubinas? –

-Sorprendentemente no – refutó – Inuyasha, te presento a tecnología, tecnología te presento a Inuyasha –

Dio unos cuantos toques a la pantalla de su _smartphone _y en seguida dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro tan grande que no cabía en ella.

-Lotería – dijo triunfante – aquí tienes a tu mujer en bandeja de plata – expresó al darle su celular

Taisho no lo creía, esto era una broma de mal gusto. Había interrogado casi a todo el personal del edificio si sabían de un lugar, casa o ciudad llamado Miyagawachō y nadie sabía nada, incluso le preguntaban a él qué era eso. Le había marcado a algunos trabajadores haciéndoles el mismo cuestionamiento y ni siquiera pudieron entenderle y mucho menos contestarle porque les hablaba por el teléfono como un loco. Y ahora que se encuentra con el imprudente, mujeriego, vanidoso y pervertido de Miroku, todo lo resuelve tan fácil.

-¿Ya habías oído antes de ese barrio? – preguntó Inuyasha intrigado

-En mi vida – confesó sincero – te doy mi palabra de acosador de mujeres: es la primera vez que lo escucho – resaltó mientras daba otra mordida a su delicioso baguette – vaya que sí estaba escondido este nombre del _Hanamachi _–

Aquella última oración dejó más que pensativo a nuestro protagonista, queriendo saber más de ese lugar y sobretodo, de _ella_.

-¿No te parece extraño? –

-¿A qué te refieres? – cuestionó Daishi sin entender muy bien la pregunta

-Piénsalo bien Miroku, ¿por qué siendo un barrio de _geishas _no habías oído antes de él? –

"_Y mucho menos yo, que por muchos años te busqué… "_, pensó el hombre de cabellos plateados.

-Esa Inuyasha, es una excelente pregunta – contestó divertido y al mismo tiempo certero

Continuaron conversando y formulando interrogantes simples pero muy complejas. No se hizo de esperar, sacó su agenda y anotó las calles de ese barrio con el insaciable anhelo de encontrarla a como diera lugar. Tenía que volver a verla, necesitaba volver a verla…

**zxzxzxzxzxzxzxz**

-Kagome – llamó una voz gastada – Kagome – repitió la persona mientras se paseaba por los pasillos de la _okiya_

-Aquí estoy madre – respondió con desgano la fémina

La señora al escucharla, supo que estaba en el comedor. Deslizó la puerta y la imagen que vio era completamente nueva para ella. La mujer estaba sentada tan derecha como si la hubieran amarrado, vestía un kimono verde olivo con un escote atrevido dejando ver por completo su pierna derecha, contrastándolo con un _obi _de color rojo. Se había pintado los labios en un tono salmón apetecible y sus ojos delineados en café. El cabello suelto y notablemente peinado, formándosele ondas en las puntas.

-Niña… –

-¿Qué sucede? – interpeló con recelo - ¿no me iba a decir algo? –

Kaede no dijo nada, su mirada se había perdido en esa imagen corrompida y vulgar de su adorada hija. La joven _geisha_ no pudo soportar esos ojos barriéndola y se levantó de su lugar.

-Ya sé lo que piensa – dijo mientras caminaba alrededor de ella – _"pareces una prostituta"_, ¿no es así madre? –

-No pongas palabras en mi boca Kagome – señaló severamente molesta

-¿Acaso eso no fue lo que su mente concibió? – preguntó curiosa sin perder la arrogancia en su voz – estaba segura de que esta vez sí había acertado –

-¿Qué pretendes usando un kimono así? – cuestionó - ¿de dónde lo sacaste? –

-Fue un regalo del general Minori antes de que se fuera al extranjero, ¿por qué?, ¿esta prohibido vestirme como quiera estando en mi propia casa? –

Nuevamente la señora calló la boca; se resignó a tener una pelea verbal en vano con ella. Suspiró, salió de la estancia y desde el otro lado de la puerta le habló.

-Saldré a comprar fertilizante para el jardín – informó – espero que cuando regrese… estés presentable – ordenó y su sombra comenzó a desvanecerse al ir en otra dirección

**zxzxzxzxzxzxzxz**

-¿Joven, seguro que es aquí? –

-Sí, no puedo equivocarme – dijo convenciéndose – tiene que ser este lugar –

-Vaya que es muy hermoso – declaró en un tono de doble intención – no sabía que el paraíso estaba al alcance del hombre –

El ojidorado no hizo caso a sus perversiones y bajó del auto sin antes pagarle al chofer.

-Gracias, que tenga buen día –

Y así desapareció de su vista el automóvil, dejándolo en una calle silenciosa adornada con hojas de los árboles y los faros comenzaban a iluminar graciosamente el barrio. Pudo ver a lo lejos a unas cuantas _maikos_ en grupo, caminando hacia lo que parecía ser un templo; en otro lado, una _geisha _despedía a un cliente, quien al inclinar su dorso le obsequió un ramo de orquídeas, provocando que la dama ocultara su sonrisa de soslayo; niños arrojando pétalos a un estanque cerca de ahí; y una ventisca relajante y encantada te envolvía en sus brazos invisibles pidiéndote que no te fueras.

-Así que esto es Miyagawachō – susurró Taisho como si estuviera soñando

Definitivamente el ambiente y las personas eran diferentes a comparación de los otros barrios como _Gion_ y _Pontocho_. Esos eran lugares de libertinaje puro, lleno de hombres insolentes y mujeres vulgares, pero no éste.

-¿Dónde estarás? –

Se detuvo en varias _okiyas_ sin impedimentos que lo atrasaran, preguntando intensamente y soñador por la _geisha _Higurashi. Algunas le decían que había salido del barrio, otras afirmaban que no le habían visto por varios días y otras simplemente le hacían insinuaciones sin decirle nada.

-Mierda – murmuró fatigado, tomando descanso en una banca cerca del puente donde había visto a los infantes jugar

A pesar de ser un barrio relativamente pequeño, tenía demasiados locales y casas, provocándole una resignación que no le cabía en el cuerpo. Perdió su vista en el angosto pavimento y unos pétalos de kerria flotaban en el espacio, queriendo hacerle compañía. En ese instante, el farol comenzó a prenderse y una suave música se hizo presente. Un _shamisen_ era tocado deliciosamente, las notas eran como un roce de manos en el alma, y luego se volvieron profundas y agudas, taciturnas.

_Siempre procuro reír_

_y decir que estoy bien_

_Pero éste con quien esté_

_hay algo que me falta_

Esa voz, esa exquisita, celestial y adictiva voz sólo podía pertenecerle a una mujer, y él la reconocía perfectamente.

_No, no es eso_

_lo que quiero decir_

_Me siento tan frustrada _

_por no poder ser sincera_

Se dejó llevar por esas cuerdas vocales que lo descontrolaban, lo aceleraban y al mismo tiempo lo reconfortaban. No tuvo ningún inconveniente al cruzar la calle libre de movimiento y buscó nuevamente esa voz.

_¿Con quién quieres estar?_

Sabía que estaba cerca, podía oler _ese_ perfume exótico y abrumador, podía sentirla; alzó la vista inconsciente y notó una lámpara de papel que tenía el dibujo de tres círculos enlazados. Caminó un poco más, enredándose con la melodía del instrumento musical y su canción.

_Quiero que veas lo que siento en verdad_

Detuvo su caminar en una puerta de hierro, y se quedó blanco, mudo al apreciar en el pasillo de afuera una mujer que conocía, una mujer que le cambió el mundo en una sola noche, una mujer que es una _geisha_.

Sus dedos jugaban tiernamente con las cuerdas de tetrón del _shamisen_ evocando aquella emotiva canción. Continuó con el baile de partituras y pudo percibir a alguien viéndola inquisitivamente. Curiosa por naturaleza y elegante desde siempre, desvió su mirada indiferente hacia el espíritu que la vigilaba. Y sólo cuando fijó sus pupilas en él, distinguió unos ojos dorados.

Creyó que su canto se detendría, creyó que su corazón saldría de su boca, creyó que su tiempo de vida se le acababa cuando lo identificó, y entonces, sin despegarle la vista de encima, terminó la última estrofa.

_Sea cual sea el futuro que me espere, _

_tú eres la persona destinada para mí_

**zxzxzxzxzxzxzxz**

**¡Konbawa niñas! Yo sé que me quieren matar y es completamente aceptable, pero por favor, intenten comprenderme: atiendo la universidad casi 24/7 y créanme que me llevé una semana haciendo este capítulo cuando en vacaciones me echaba uno en un día =P.**

**En fin, espero no haberlas decepcionado porque a mí realmente me da casi el infarto al final jajajaja. Esa Higurashi es algo serio, no les puedo negar que me encanta como invierto los papeles, porque (quiero aclarar que es un punto de vista y espero no lo tomen como una ofensa, de ser así, de antemano les pido una disculpa) en la mayoría de los fics que he leído, siempre Inuyasha es el "don juan", el "guapo, encantador, sexy y hombre de tus sueños" y Kagome "la inocente, callada, tonta (intento ser sutil) y la chica más benevolente del mundo", he leído historias así y me gustan, en serio, pero leer siempre de lo mismo con otra trama hasta cierto punto llega a dejar de sorprenderte porque al final la historia se vuelve predecible, es decir, al final siempre todo es "color rosa" y es válido, yo amo los finales felices, pero también es bueno animarse a terminar las cosas de otro modo. Pienso que es bueno variar, probar otras cosas, romper con los esquemas y, creo (si me equivoco díganmelo, saben que sus críticas son las más importantes para mí) que lo estoy logrando con este fic (claro que Inuyasha seguirá siendo teniendo cualidades que no puedo dejar de lado, pero no me quito de la cabeza que es diferente comparándolo con otras historias) así como el último que empecé a redactar, "El Dolor De Mi Corazón". **

**¡Uff! Creo que me emocioné jeje, disculpen si las aburrí con el hipermega párrafo de arriba, sin embargo, no esta de más expresar lo que uno piensa, ¿no creen? **

**Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, aquí les dejo lo que significan algunas palabras: **

**-**_**Kanzashi**_**: es el prendedor que se ponen en el cabello, que luego cuelga perlas o flores y que son de varios colores y son muy combinables ^^.**

**-**_**Shamisen**_**: es la guitarra de tres cuerdas que les enseñan a tocar, ya saben, lo que toda **_**geisha**_** aprende desde que pequeña. **

**Bueno niñas, saben que sus golpes, ataques y comentarios son bien recibidos, ojalá y no las haya defraudado con este capítulo. **

**P.D ¡Cierto! Antes de que lo olvide, las estrofas que canta Kagome es de una canción de Maiko Fujita, se llama "Unmei No Hito" por si desean escucharla, es muy hermosa, además de que la letra creo queda acorde a lo que podría suceder en el siguiente capítulo ( ¡oops, spoiler!, jajaja C: ) y en lo personal, ¡me encanta ^.^!**

**XOXO. Sayonara =D.**

**Luna-es2012**


	6. Flor De Loto

"_Ignoro el provenir de la flor que se abre, pero ella es la flor del lecho del eterno verano." –página 47_

Mantuvieron la mirada uno sobre otro, obstinados, como si con ello pudieran decirse todo lo que han callado.

Inuyasha seguía petrificado, no podía moverse, tan sólo seguía observándola inocente y obscenamente, ¡qué carajo pensaba ella al lucir un escote en la pierna tan pronunciado! Tuvo que aflojarse un poco la corbata para que el aire llegara a sus pulmones; poco faltó para que se volviera asmático.

Kagome dejó el _shamisen_ a un lado y se levantó de su lugar, notando que su acompañante parpadeó innumerables veces cuando la vio. Es cierto, se le había olvidado que llevaba puesto aquel kimono que su madre odiaba.

Sin importarle aquello, se acercó temeraria hacia el joven, sigilosa y elegante hasta quedar casi pegada al portillo de metal.

-Debo admitir que me ha sorprendido joven Taisho – mencionó en un tono fingido de estupor

-Creo que esa línea me corresponde decirla – dijo con severa dificultad

Y el silencio hizo de las suyas, otra vez ese estúpido mutismo se adueñaba de él, pero éste se rompió cuando un seguro se abrió.

-¿No va a pasar? –

¿Lo estaba invitando?, ¿era una insinuación? No, ella no podía ser esa clase de _geisha_, jamás. Dudó por unos segundos en pisar territorios ajenos, es decir, iba a entrar a _su_ okiya, y cuando notó que se alejaba en dirección al interior del hogar, no lo quiso pensar más y entró, cerrando la temible puerta de hierro.

Dejó sus zapatos en la entrada y persiguió el camino que trazaron esos pequeños pies. Llegó hasta un cuarto de tamaño considerable, había algunos cojines alrededor de la mesa del centro, no supo si sentarse o quedarse parado, embriagándose con el olor de cereza y sakura que había en la sala, aunque no duró mucho tiempo así ya que la fémina apareció llevando en sus manos una bandeja de madera con un _tokkuri_ y un _choko_, acaso ella…

-¿Le incomoda mi humilde morada? – preguntó fríamente

-N-no, no, para nada – defendió – al contrario, me parece un lugar maravilloso – expresó sin quitarle la mirada ambarina de encima

Agachó la cabeza para ocultar una inconsciente sonrisa. Se sentó en uno de los cojines y él la imitó. Mientras ella le servía aquella bebida típica, él no podía separar sus orbes dorados de ese cuerpo bajo esas prendas, por un momento se imagino…

-¿Es la primera vez que visita una _okiya_? –

-¿Perdón? –

Suspiró divertida al creer cuál era la supuesta distracción del invitado. Sabía muy bien la reacción que provocaba cuando usaba ese kimono, a decir verdad, era toda una experta cuando de sacarle provecho se trataba. Sin duda fue toda una artimaña por parte del general al regalarle algo tan atrevido.

-Joven Taisho, ¿me está prestando atención? – cuestionó simulando estar ofendida

Sintió el aliento de la _geisha_ Higurashi tan cerca que su corazón empezó a bombear más sangre de lo normal, y eso lo pudo descifrar por los incontables latidos que hacía. Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer para confundirla fue empinarse ese licor de arroz recién servido y arrepentirse en seguida al percibir como éste le quemaba la garganta.

-Sí – señaló – de hecho, jamás había escuchado de este barrio –

-Ya veo – respondió incierta, volviendo a llenar el _choko _– Miyagawachō es poco conocido porque las _geishas _de aquí no salen hasta después del atardecer – explicó certera, perdiendo sus ojos en el _tatami _

-¿Es una regla de aquí? –

-Las madres lo decidieron hace un tiempo – declaró sin sentimiento alguno, como si le diera asco decir aquello

"_Cuando abandonaste este mundo, las cosas cambiaron drásticamente… "_ pensó Kagome intentando olvidar ese dolor sellado que ansiaba revelarse a flor de piel y aquel rostro sereno que se formaba en su mente, mirándole con pasión.

Inuyasha se dio cuenta del cambio de voz en ella y eso lo desconcertó, queriendo saber a fondo su historia, queriendo descubrir los secretos de Miyagawachō y queriendo conocer más a la _geisha _que le robó el sueño y la cordura por un extenuante lustro.

-Señorita Higurashi, disculpe la intromisión, pero – se detuvo y respiró – ¿no cree que esa norma está fuera de lugar? –

Soltó un bufido y enfrentó las pupilas ambarinas del hombre de cabello plateado.

-Si le dijera que sí, ¿qué podría hacer usted contra más de treinta madres? –

-El diálogo es una opción – refutó convencido

-¿Es diplomático en sus ratos libres? – le preguntó con osadía

-No necesariamente hay que ser uno – señaló – tan sólo es cuestión de disuadir – le aseguró en un tono sincero

Quería creerle, sonaba inquebrantable, poseía un espíritu indeleble; el estar con él la hacía sentirse en calma, pero… ella ya no podía… no se atrevía a sentir. Su pasado aún la persigue y el recuerdo de esa persona continua clavándose en su mente.

"_Eres una geisha, y como tal… no tienes permitido el amor"_, pensó.

Otra vez, esa mirada falsa, ella intentaba transmitirle tranquilidad y lo único que veía en ellos era tristeza, una inmaculada soledad que le revolvía las ideas y le alteraba ese sentimiento especial.

-Señorita Higurashi –

-¿Sí? –

-Si le dijera que el sake no me induce a hacer estupideces, ¿me creería? – interpeló con la voz más franca que podía sacar

-¿Es una pregunta capciosa? – cuestionó enarcando una ceja, levantándose agraciadamente del cojín

-¿Piensa que intento confundirla? – le atajó; irguiéndose

-¿Es esa su intención? –

Al ver el rostro perfecto y masculino callado, supo que había ganado el juego. Le dio la espalda para ir por más alcohol, y cuando estuvo a punto de deslizar la puerta, una mano gruesa la paralizó.

Podía sentirlo, estaba demasiado cerca, casi pegado a ella; era audible su respiración entre cortada y el calor que emanaba su cuerpo. Kagome por unos momentos no es que no supiera qué hacer, sino que no quería moverse o siquiera intentar alejarse.

-Joven Taisho… – le llamó - ¿qué es lo que pretende? –

No le contestó, tan sólo se enfocaba en tenerla lo más cerca que pudiera e inflar sus pulmones con ese perfume adictivo. No supo cómo ni por qué, pero su mano buscaba la de ella hasta que entrelazó sus dedos tibios con los delgados y fríos de la _geisha_.

¿Por qué?, ¿por qué le aturde la presencia de esta persona? Es sólo un hombre más, ¿por qué tiene que pensar todas sus preguntas y respuestas cuando está con él?, ¿por qué siempre lo invoca involuntariamente?

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? – preguntó titubeante, con estupor mezclado con un sutil timbre de deseo

Con la mano libre que tenía, posó su mano en la espalda baja de la fémina, apenas rozándola y comenzó a ascender tortuosa y deliciosamente hasta llegar a su hombro.

-Joven… Taisho… –

¡Por Dios!, ¿qué le sucedía a su cuerpo? Un simple tacto de aquel ojidorado y sentía que sus músculos se contraían, ¿estaba excitada? ¡No!, ¡no puede ser eso! Ese hombre no podía ser capaz de hacer tal cosa en ella. No podía tener esa clase de efectos.

-Yo… –

No soportó más la tentación, tenerla tan cerca le nublaba el juicio cada vez más, y no quiso siquiera pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, no le importaba si después ella lo odiara, con tal de tenerla cerca y, y… tal vez…

Llevó su mano enredada hacia el estómago de ella al tiempo que su mano libre le imitaba; y el deleitable contacto de la pequeña espalda encerrada en el pecho varonil.

¿Qué planeaba?, ¿cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones?, pero, en lugar de plantearse posibles respuestas ante esas preguntas, ¿por qué ella no podía moverse?, ¿por qué no se alejaba de él?, ¿sería pertinente decir que la misteriosa y bella _geisha_ Higurashi se había…

-Por favor, no vuelva a desaparecer – pidió en un susurro, fervientemente, acercando su perfil a la oreja de ella – se lo suplico –

Apretó dulcemente el cuerpo de la mujer hacia el suyo, sintiendo como miles de cortos circuitos se producían en sus extremidades, podía asegurar que sus piernas estaban tan pesadas como el mismo acero, no era capaz de moverlas, o quizá no quería hacerlo, sabiendo que la tenía a _ella_ entre sus brazos el mundo podía acabarse en ese momento, y no le importaría.

-Yo quisiera… – titubeó – esto no… es correcto – explicó avergonzada y con un ligero tono de molestia, zafándose ágilmente del agarre, pero su más grande error fue darle la cara y luchar ante esa mirada de oro

Taisho no quería, no deseaba separarse ni un segundo más de ella, necesitaba tenerla con él, a su lado, admirándola, conversando, riendo, ¡moría por hacer tantas cosas con ella!

-Aléjese, por favor – demandó aun con la pequeña bandeja en su mano, intentando mantener su distancia

-No puedo –

-¿Acaso usted es como esos hombres desmoralizados? – interpeló desafiante, queriendo quitárselo de encima, pero también, buscando una verdad

-Se equivoca, y le pido no me compare con basuras como esas – murmuró amablemente con una sonrisa hechizante – yo… yo sólo –

Inuyasha no planeaba perder la oportunidad de decirle todo lo que ha callado, no ahora que están solos. Siguió acercándose a ella, sin importarle las innumerables veces que le decía que no lo hiciera, él simplemente no la escuchaba, y llegó al punto en que la bandeja se cayó, rodando hacia un rumbo desconocido junto con ella el _choko_ y el _tokkuri_.

La geisha apoyó sus manos en la pared, cayendo en cuenta que no había salida, estaba atrapada, estaba acorralada por ese hombre que le movía el corazón, por primera vez, después de tantos años…

Vio su mano masculina elevarse y ella por inercia cerró los ojos, y ya sabía por qué, no por miedo, sino porque estaba consciente de lo débil que era ante él.

-Han pasado cinco años – confesó al tiempo que acariciaba suave y dulcemente con las yemas de sus dedos la mejilla femenina – desde aquella noche en que la conocí –

¿Cinco años?, ¿noche?, ¿de qué estaba hablando?; encima de todo, aquel tacto era tan delicioso como sentir la pluma de un ángel erizando tu piel y llenándote de serenidad.

-Y temí como nunca antes en mi vida el pensar que jamás volvería a encontrarla – declaró con el corazón en la mano

Su voz sonaba como si tuviera sentimientos encontrados, y se podía adivinar el esfuerzo sobrehumano que hacía por querer hablar; Kagome ya no soportaba tener los ojos ocultos, y controlando su nerviosismo, alzó lentamente sus párpados, perdiéndose en el hombre de cabello plateado, quien poseía una mirada ambarina única.

La mano descendió hasta el cuello y subió para hacer a un lado un rebelde mechón y posarla cerca de su mandíbula.

-Joven Taisho, ¿por qué está comportándose de esta manera? –

Soltó un tenue y divertido bufido por la inocencia que se oía en su pregunta y la voz curiosa. Redujo el espacio entre ellos y aproximó su rostro al de ella, lentamente.

-¿No lo recuerda? – preguntó intrigado tratando de no sonar triste

-¿A qué se refiere? –

Suspiró y colocó su mano restante en la espalda baja de ella, arrastrándola hacia él.

-¿Realmente no se acuerda de mí? – cuestionó, esta vez con un severo tono de frustración y ansiedad

-Yo… no sé de qué me está hablando – respondió certera, queriendo apartarse de él por segunda vez, pero cada que lo intentaba, más le impedía moverse – se lo pido, déjeme ir –

-Míreme –

-¿Por qué es así conmigo? – le interpeló esquivando aquellos ojos abrumadores y atrayentes

-¿No debo de serlo? –

Acercó peligrosamente sus labios a los de ella, dejando a un lado la cordura, abandonando las reglas del juego, olvidando la razón y por primera vez, haciéndole caso al corazón.

-Kagome… -

En ese momento, algo hizo ruido en su mente y rompió un muro que había estado alzado por muchos años, una fortaleza que nadie pudo antes derrumbar.

Apenas y se rozaban, ella no quería ceder, no podía hacerlo, en cambio, Inuyasha creía que lo estaba haciendo mal, pues la _geisha_ no le correspondía, quizá no siente algo por él, quizá, verdaderamente, no recuerde esa noche lluviosa.

Y justo cuando sus esperanzas parecieron morir, Kagome empezó a responder a sus acciones, temblaba un poco, pero eso no la detenía, incluso tenía la impresión de que muy dentro de ella, no quería que él se fuera, sino que se quedara.

El beso era tierno con movimientos muy pausados; la mujer posó titubeante sus manos en el pecho varonil mientras que el hombre apretaba gradualmente la espalda baja de ella. Y en cuestión de segundos, aquel contacto de sus labios se volvió desesperado, ardiente y con un deseo que no esperaba ninguno de los dos reprimir por más tiempo.

El joven podía escuchar sus latidos, y sobretodo, los de ella, como si cantaran al mismo tiempo una melodía; el pulso iba en ascenso y las caricias no se hacían de esperar. Con suma gallardía, las frágiles manos femeninas llegaron al cuello masculino, tratando de ahondar más el beso, mientras que el ojidorado sentía que estaba en llamas, sí, su cuerpo clamaba por algo más que un sutil roce.

-¡Kagome! –

Su boca, de labios delgados y rudos, marcaron con besos húmedos la nívea piel de la _geisha _ansiando escucharla suspirar, gemir de placer y que gritara su nombre.

-Inu… yasha – susurró, intentando controlar la delicia que experimentaba en ese momento – Inuyasha… ¡Inuyasha! –

¡Lo dijo!, ¡por Buda que dijo su nombre en un tono que jamás hubiera imaginado! Sin moral alguna, resbaló el kimono por sus hombros para seguir besándola, apenas y sus senos eran cubiertos por aquella prenda. Ella tampoco quiso quedarse atrás, paseando sus dedos por la espalda varonil y subir hasta despojarlo de su saco, incitándolo, provocándolo.

Alzó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, encendidos, llenos de apetito, sedienta de aquello que cualquier mujer desea que ocurra en su vida, aquel sentimiento otorgado por los dioses: amor.

Sus mejillas teñidas de pudor mezclado con fogosidad lo abrasaban; y las gotas pequeñas de sudor en el rostro de él la animaban a continuar con aquel rito prohibido. A punto de volver a fundir sus labios, un sonido chirriante los despertó del ensueño que vivían en carne propia.

-¡Hija, ya llegué! –

Esa voz, como si fuera un detonante, pareciera que los hizo regresar al mundo de los vivos; con los ojos abiertos como platos, viéndose mutuamente, consternados y sorprendidos, ¿qué era exactamente lo que estaban a punto de hacer?, y la pregunta más importante, ¿por qué?

Como un reflejo, empujó al invitado al suelo sin importarle si se lastimaba o no; Inuyasha no pudo poner fuerza, estaba en el limbo, él… él nunca había sentido algo así, ¿qué significaba todo eso?

Miró hacia ella y podía ver su cara frustrada, enojada, como si se repudiara a sí misma. Notó que se acomodó rápidamente el kimono y con pasos presurosos recogía la bandeja junto con el _choko_ y el _tokkuri. _

Se dirigió a la puerta corrediza y antes de abandonar la sala, volteó su perfil hacia él.

-Le pido por favor que olvide lo que acaba de suceder – sentenció con el típico timbre frío – espere aquí – dijo, y salió para recibir a su madre

¿Qué?, ¿olvidar?, ¡cómo mierda podría olvidar lo que pasó! Soltó un leve gruñido al levantarse mientras se ponía su saco y ajustaba su corbata.

Al tiempo que se disponía a retirarse, el sonido de una puerta deslizarse llamó su atención, girándose sobre sus talones para saber de quién se trataba.

-¡Oh, veo que tenemos un cliente! – expresó sonriente la señora de avanzada edad

Inuyasha pudo observar que _ella_ mantenía la mirada en el suelo, con un semblante lúgubre disfrazado de serenidad.

-Así es madre – mencionó estoicamente – lamentablemente, el joven está por irse, me había comentado que surgió una reunión del trabajo de urgencia –

-Entiendo, qué lástima que no pueda acompañarnos con una taza de té – señaló desilusionada

Kagome no lo veía directamente, pero él sabía que ella lo estaba perforando con sus ojos marrones, pidiéndole que se fuera lo más pronto posible.

-Mis disculpas, señora – manifestó haciendo una reverencia – con su permiso –

Caminó altivamente pasando al lado de la _geisha _sin la más mínima intención de chocar sus pupilas con las de ella; el viento que se había formado entre ellos les dejó un mal olor, recordando la esencia de ambos al tener sus cuerpos contiguos y la respiración entrecortada.

La fémina, con el pecho sofocado, giró su perfil hacia el portillo creyendo que ya se había ido, pero se llevó una sorpresa: desde afuera, en silencio, se le quedó viendo el hombre de cabellera plateada, con los ojos turbios, los gestos caídos, pero débilmente con una sonrisa en el rostro, y con esa imagen, desapareció de la vista de ella.

**xzxzxzxzxzxzxzx**

El cuarto se sentía gélido, no había luz alguna prendida y el tatami se sentía como piedras lastimándola.

– FLASHBACK –

El agua estaba terriblemente helada, era como sentir témpanos de hielo cortándole la piel. Se sentía desecha, ultrajada, peor que una basura.

-¡Contéstame Kagome, a qué vino realmente ese hombre! –

-¡Cuántas veces tengo que repetírselo madre! – gritó – ¡él estaba perdido! –

-¿Y lo invitaste a pasar para consolarlo? – vociferó – ¡no nací ayer hija mía! –

La vara de bambú dolía, podía imaginarse las marcas en su espalda y piernas, rojas y vibrantes. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero su orgullo no sólo como _geisha_, sino también como mujer estaban en juego.

-Más te vale que no te muevas –

Se quedó tiesa, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras percibía la mano de su madre en su intimidad.

Al terminar la indeseada inspección de su madre, la tomó sin cuidado alguno del cabello y la abofeteó tan duro que terminó azotándola en el pasto.

-¡Eres una ramera! – bramó avergonzada – ¡cómo pudiste entregarte a ese sujeto! –

-¡Yo no me he entregado a nadie! – se defendió

-Pero sí has permitido que te toquen, ¿o me equivoco? –

Un silencio desafiante se presenció y las dos mujeres mantenían las miradas una sobre otra.

-Kagome, que no se te olvide, tu _mizuage_ es lo que mantiene en pie esta _okiya_ – justificó al ponérsele de espaldas

-Madre Kaede… –

-¿Tienes idea de los hombres que se han acercado a mí para comprar tu pureza? –

Esa oración bastó para dejarla sin habla, ¿desde cuándo… y por qué no le había dicho nada antes?

-Desde que regresaste otra vez a las calles, las ofertas no han dejado de llegar, ¿cómo quieres que prometa algo que ya no existe? – le preguntó cruelmente

-¡Mi mizuage sigue intacto!, ¡por qué no lo entiende! – exclamó harta de que la tratara como una cualquiera, como una mera prostituta – mi mizuage… –

-Que sea la primera y última vez que suceda esto, no quiero oír más rumores de ti – sentenció y se giró hacia ella – y una cosa más, tienes prohibido volver a ver a ese hombre –

-¿Te refieres al joven Taisho? – interpeló indiferente sin tratar de sonar pasmada

-¿Es ese su apellido? – guardó silencio, y después soltó un bufido – qué poco interesante – dijo despectiva

-Él… él fue el que me salvó de aquel enfermo – mencionó con pesar

-¿Hablas de aquella pelea en la taberna? –

La fémina asintió con la cabeza, y la madre solamente suspiró.

-Kagome, te lo diré una vez más – inhaló aire – en el mundo de las geishas, el amor no es más que un espejismo – declaró – eres una flor de loto que nace en medio de un pantano, una perfección intangible –

Con eso último, se adentró en la _okiya_, dejándola sola con el frío viento otoñal como compañía. Su kimono chorreaba agua, su cuerpo sufría convulsiones y el ardor en la piel era insoportable, pero tenía que levantarse, limpiarse y tratarse las heridas.

– FIN DEL FLASHBACK –

En medio de la siniestra oscuridad, apenas una bata cubría su lastimado cuerpo y su cabello estaba envuelto en un cinta de color azul. Caminó como pudo hasta el tocador y con la mínima luz de Luna que entraba a su cuarto, pudo apreciar unas líneas rojas; derrotada, cristalinas lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro, queriendo en vano ocultar una verdad que ha intentado ignorar.

"_Tu mizuage es lo que mantiene en pie a esta okiya"_

El recordar las duras palabras de su madre eran como recibir disparos a sangre fría. Era doloroso, difícil e inevitable.

"_En el mundo de las geishas, el amor no es más que un espejismo"_

-Soy una geisha – se dijo a sí misma – mi destino… está marcado –

**xzxzxzxzxzxzxzx**

_**Llamada**_

_-Y bien, ¿cómo te fue en la búsqueda? – preguntó la voz del otro lado del teléfono –¿la encontraste? –_

_-Sí… – contestó a lo bajo_

_-No te oyes contento por ello, ¿sucedió algo? – cuestionó con una profunda curiosidad alarmada_

_-Miroku, estoy cansado – suspiró – te veo mañana en el trabajo –_

_-De acuerdo – reprochó – ¿seguro que no quieres platicarme qué pasó? –_

_-Adiós – dijo de mala gana y cortó la llamada_

_**Fin de la llamada**_

Se aventó a su cama como si con ello pudiera quitarse todas las emociones que traía encima: decepción, cólera, desdicha, inclusive pensaba que nada podría hacerlo sentir mejor.

Terminó sentándose en una punta del mueble, apoyando sus codos en sus piernas. El cabello húmedo caía por su espalda y con una fuerza descomunal, se irguió ferozmente y golpeó la pared innumerables veces hasta que sus nudillos brotaran sangre.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? – murmuró a lo bajo – ¿por qué?, ¡por qué! –

"_Le pido por favor que olvide lo que acaba de suceder" _

Aquella frase se pronunciaba en su consciente y la imagen de ella, arrepentida, no dejaba de perturbarlo, como si su sola presencia la asqueara.

-Sal, sal de mi corazón… Kagome –

**xzxzxzxzxzxzx**

**¡Konbawa niñas! Lo sé, soy una pésima "escritora" que sólo entra-y-sale cuando quiere, gomen TT_TT, sé que ya las aburro con el mismo pretexto de siempre: universidad, pero es en serio, esa institución explota a los individuos TT_TT.**

**Y bueno, ¿cómo les quedó el ojo?, ¿les gustó?, ¿no les gustó?, ¿renuncio como creadora de fics? xD**

**Espero sus críticas, aunque al final, espero les haya gustado. Sé que no he puesto mucho lemon, pero ya a ver si la inspiración al final se vuelve nasty y pues… veremos qué sale.**

**P.D. Las nuevas palabras son:**

**-Choko: la taza en la que se sirve el sake**

**-Tokkrui: la jarra del sake; recuerden que éstas son de cerámica :O**

**Cuídense mucho niñas. Las quiero. XOXO.**

**Luna-es 2012**


End file.
